I Couldn't Imagine Being Away From Home Right Now
by iwantmyowl1214
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a simple story of two people, who manage to find some sort of peace after a war that tore apart their worlds.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are all characters that belong to literary genius JK Rowling. I am borrowing them for the purpose of this story._

Wind rustled around the house, making the shutters bang against the windows, and causing the garden gnomes to go a frenzy. From the top room of the Burrow, every gust of wind, every leaf that hit the house, sounded much louder than it actually was. Harry was trying to recover from the war at the place always thought of as home, but he couldn't manage to sleep with the weather being as noisy as it was. Since the war ended, Harry hated almost any noise, especially when it was a loud clatter.

Harry got out of his bed on the top floor of the Burrow, and quietly crept down the stairs as not to wake Molly, the home's only other occupant. Bill and Fleur were living in the cottage by the sea. Charlie was still busy with his dragon studies in Romania, George was off on his own for the first time in his life, Ron and Ginny were off living together, and Ginny was back at Hogwarts, working on finishing her seventh year. Much to Molly's amusement and disappointment, Arthur was rarely home anymore. He said his job at the Ministry required him to work all hours of the night, but Molly didn't believe him. She figured he stayed away from the Burrow as much as possible to deal with the death of their beloved son, Fred. It had been almost a year since his death, and it would be a stretch to say that Molly and Arthur had spent more than two weeks together since then.

Harry greeted the kitchen with the familiar smell of tea and pumpkin muffins. He knew Molly was also unable to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep, Molly?"

"No, dear. You?" Molly broke from a lifeless gaze out the window and asked.

"No. The noise, it is just too loud," Harry answered as he grabbed himself a cup and poured some tea.

"Muffin?" Molly asked half-heartedly.

"No thank you, Molly. I'm still full from the marvelous dinner you made."

"Thank you, Harry. You're so sweet, but you helped cook that dinner, too."

"Ha," Harry rolled his eyes, "I would hardly call adding noodles to a boiling pot of water helping," Harry answered as he made his way to the chair across from Molly and sat down.

"Well, I do say it is helping. And do you dare question me, Harry?" Molly glared.

"No, Molly. In fact, I was just about to say that is was a pleasure helping prepare dinner tonight," Harry answered sarcastically.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Molly laughed. Molly paused, but cautiously asked, "Harry, do you like living here even though Ginny is at school and Ron and Hermione have moved away?"

"Yes, Molly. Of course," Harry replied without hesitation. "This is the only place, other than Hogwarts, that I've ever felt as though I could call a home. I feel safe here, and I couldn't imagine being away from home right now."

"Well, Harry," Molly answered on the verge of tears. "Just know that you should always feel like you can call this place home, no matter what."

"Thank you, Molly. It means a lot to me," Harry replied. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Molly,"

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes dear, of course," Molly answered before taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you miss Arthur?"

Molly paused before she answered. She nervously straightened out her napkin and cup before answering, just to gather enough courage to tackle the question.

"Harry, you have to understand something," Molly began, "When Fred died, something changed in Arthur. He turned into a man I never knew. When I reminded him that we had to be strong for the other children, he said, 'What does is matter now? Our boy is gone,' and the Arthur Weasley I knew would have never said that. So, I don't miss the Arthur that was here after the war, after my boy," Molly paused to wipe her tears. "What I miss, Harry, is the Arthur that lived here before the war, the Arthur I think I have lost forever."

Harry reached across the table and put Molly's hand is his. "Molly," he said, "Arthur is one of the finest men I know. Give him time. He'll come around."

"Harry," Molly said, retracting her hand, "It has been nearly a year. How much more time does he need?"

Harry got up and captured Molly in a warm embrace. He didn't say anything to her, but he just let her cry. It was the first time since the end of the war that Molly could remember feeling so comforted. Arthur stayed distant, and the kids didn't know how to react. Molly tightened her grip around Harry as her sobs became stronger. Molly tried to hold her composure, but, right here, right now, knowing that someone was there for her, Molly lost all self control. She finally grieved like she should have all along.

Harry held Molly in his arms until the sobs turned into whimpers, and the whimpers turned into silence.

"Molly, ready for bed?" Harry quietly whispered.

"Yes dear, thank you," Molly answered as she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and turned towards the stairs.

"Wait," Harry chirped, "Let me help you up the stairs."

"I'm not a little old lady, Harry Potter!" Molly snapped back.

"I know, Molly," Harry laughed. "But you are an extremely tired woman, which is sometimes more dangerous. Just take my arm and let me help you upstairs." Harry said as Molly did as she was told. When they got to Molly's room, Harry asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. Fine, I'm fine," Molly answered, her face still blotchy from the tears.

"Okay," Harry answered, "Night, then," he said as he turned away.

"Night, dear," Molly answered. "Oh, and Harry," Molly said as Harry turned back, "Thank you," Molly said is less than a whisper.

Harry just smiled and shook his head at her, thanking her without words as she shut her door behind her. Harry walked up to the top room of the Burrow, but he couldn't fall asleep. He lay awake worrying, worrying about Molly.

The following morning, Harry awoke to the smell of sausage. He knew that Molly was up. He groggily got dressed, and went down to the kitchen to see what he could do to help.

"Harry! How'd you sleep, dear?" Molly cheerfully greeted Harry.

"Well, thank you," Harry lied. "And you?"

"Oh, just marvelous," Molly answered as she cracked an egg into the frying pan. She turned around and looked at Harry. "Harry," she began, "I do want to say thank you for last night. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it, Molly."

Molly cracked a smile at Harry, and then went back to her frying pan as Harry set the table. Molly knew she was lucky to have Harry in the house. She knew without him there, she might lose her sanity. She filled her and Harry's plates and walked over to the table, setting Harry's plate down in front of him.

"Look's great, Molly!" Harry quickly said.

"Thank you, but really, Harry, I would at least hope I could manage some sausage and eggs after all of these years," Molly laughed.

"They are very well managed," Harry replied with his mouth full. Molly rolled her eyes, and then went to her plate. She wasn't much on sausage, but she knew it was Harry's favorite, and she thought she would make it to thank him for not only last night, but for everything he had done for her and the entire Weasley family, even Arthur.

"You know, Molly, you didn't have to make sausage. I know you don't care for it." Harry said.

"Oh, but you do, dear. You deserve some good breakfast every once in awhile," Molly replied.

"Well, its great," Harry said, "And thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now, less chatting. Come on, eat up before it goes cold."

Somehow still slightly nervous by Molly's tone of voice, Harry quickly silenced and ate every bite on his plate. Molly got up to begin the dishes, but Harry quickly interrupted.

"You've done quite enough this morning. Let me," and with the flick of his wand, the dishes quickly went to the sink, where they began cleaning themselves.

Molly glared up at Harry. "You know, Harry, sometimes, I wish there were more like you out there in the world. Smart, charming, powerful, handsome, and _kind_. Really, what more could a woman want? The woman who lands your heart, Harry Potter, is a very lucky woman, indeed."

Harry's face quickly turned red. He knew he would quickly see revenge, though. "Well, Molly, I wish there were more women like you in the world. Smart, loving, caring, attractive, a good cook, a prefect mother, a great wife. Arthur is a lucky man," Harry knew he shouldn't have mentioned Arthur, but it was too late.

Molly stared down at the table, twiddling her thumbs. She wasn't sure if Arthur felt like a lucky man. She wasn't sure if Arthur felt anything anymore. She put on a smile though, and said, "Thank you, Harry. You really are a very sweet young man."

Trying to ease the mood, Harry spoke up a little. "You know, Molly, I hear there is a wonderful muggle musical called "Wicked," playing at the West End. Apparently, it is about witches. I was thinking maybe we could take a little break from working around here, and go see it this afternoon. What do you say?"

"Oh, I don't know, Harry. Will there be a lot of muggles there?"

"I'm not sure if there will be a lot of muggles, but everyone there besides you and I will be muggle," Harry answered.

"Harry, I'd love to go, but what if I get upset and forget where I am and use magic?" Molly asked, worried.

"Molly," Harry laughed, "Relax. Just think of it as joking around. Have a little fun."

Molly rolled her eyes at Harry. "Alright, I'll go, I suppose. Under one condition."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have to manage supper tonight," Molly replied.

"Its a deal, Molly. Now, go and put on your best clothes. Show those muggles what a real witch looks like!" Harry jokingly announced.

"I'll try my best, dear." Molly said, and headed for her room. Molly had several dresses she used to wear when Arthur took her out, but none of them seemed to fit anymore. Molly has lost some weight after the war, and everything in her closet seemed too large. She looked anyway, figuring she could to a reducer spell on whatever she chose to make it smaller. Molly looked through every dress, but settled on a Navy floor length dress with 3/4 sleeves and a v-neck cut. Molly had the dress levitating in front of her, and performed the reducer spell.

Molly put on the dress, and was surprised to see she had gotten the spell right. The dress fit perfectly, tight on the top, and loose on the bottom, just as it had been before. Molly did a quick spell to put her hair up in a bun, getting all the mismanaged hairs swept out of her face. She then dug in her closet and found a satin black pair of pumps to put on, along with a matching clutch. Molly looked in the mirror, and she felt as thought something was missing.

She walked over to her jewelry box and opened it. She wanted to find the perfect necklace, but it was difficult to find one that hadn't been given to her by Arthur. She wanted to enjoy the afternoon, and couldn't bear to have a constant reminder from Arthur hanging around her neck. She finally settled on a necklace the twins had gotten her a few years back for Mothers Day. It was a simple diamond on a silver chain. It wasn't much, but it was from her sons, and she loved it.

Molly sprayed a bit of perfume on and made her way down to the kitchen. Harry was sitting in his tuxedo, drinking his cup of tea, waiting for her. He glanced up and saw Molly standing in the doorway. Never in the eight years that Harry had known Molly had he seen her look so beautiful. He was surprised at how young she looked with her hair pulled off of her face, and was even more surprised by the body she had been hiding under her frumpy clothes. He jumped up from his seat.

"Wow, Molly! You look stunning!" Harry said as he made his way over to her.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't look too bad yourself," Molly replied.

Harry set out his arm and looked at Molly. "Shall we?" he asked, and with that, Molly took Harry's arm, and they apparated to the West End.

When Harry and Molly arrived in front of the theatre, Molly froze in her tracks. "Harry, I don't think I can do this," Molly said.

"Sure you can, Molly," Harry reassured her, "Just breath, relax, and everything will be fine."

Harry and Molly walked over to the box office to purchase their tickets, and then went into the theatre to find their seats. Somehow, Harry had managed to get front fow tickets. Molly sat down and stared up at the stage. "Harry, this is wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here. I'm just so nervous. What if I can't, you know?" Molly said, scared of what would happen if she accidently used magic.

"Listen, Molly. If you feel like you are going to, you know, forget, just squeeze my hand instead. If you get mad about something they say and feel at though you want to send a curse at them, just squeeze my hand. Alright?"

"Okay, Harry," Molly took a deep breath, and the lights dimmed as the show was about to begin. Molly was so nervous, and found her hand squeezing Harry's continuously during the first twenty minutes, until she finally began to relax. Molly was just so happy that the show wasn't awful, that she forgotten that she had left her hand intertwined with Harry's as they both sat and enjoyed the show. At intermission, Molly finally realized that she and Harry had been sitting as they were for an hour, and she quickly rose.

"Harry, dear, I must run to the loo. Be back in two ticks," Molly said, and with that she was off. Harry stayed seated, amazed by how relaxed Molly had gotten. Maybe a day out of the Burrow was exactly what she had needed. Harry sat, thinking about how beautiful Molly looked, and how he had never realized it before. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as Molly sat down next to him again.

"Enjoying yourself so far, Molly?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am, actually. At first, I was quite irritated with how these muggles pictured us, but now I just find it humorous. If they only knew," Molly laughed.

"_If they only knew"_ Harry thought to himself. The lights again dimmed and the second act began. Harry noticed that this time, even though Molly was no longer nervous, her hand still managed to find its way into his, and she had woven her fingers into his. Harry was surprised by this action, but he didn't really think twice about it, as he too was enjoying the show.

At the end of the show, Harry and Molly made their way outside the theatre. "That was brilliant! I would have never thought that I would enjoy it so much!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly, did you enjoy it because it was good, or because at some point you just took it as a big joke?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, a lady never reveals her secrets," Molly joked. She hooked arms with Harry and they began walking down the sidewalk. "Where to now?" Molly asked. "Back to the Burrow? I'll apparate this time..."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. Molly's eyes widened as she jumped back a little. "I mean, no, no. I, um, well, I kind of made other plans for us."

"Oh, really?" Molly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it is a surprise."

"Harry, you know I don't like surprises," Molly glared at Harry.

"Well, you know how you told me I had to manage supper tonight?" Harry asked. Molly shook her head yes, awaiting what Harry had to say next. "Well, I made us a reservation at a great little restaurant. You're going to love it, Molly, you really will."

"Really? Arthur used to take me to restaurants around here all the time," Molly said calmly. "What is it called?"

"The Burrow," Harry answered, and before Molly could reply, Harry apparated himself and Molly back to the Burrow. Before they left, Harry had enlisted some help to get the Burrow in order, and have a dinner fit royalty waiting for him and Molly when they returned. The kitchen was sparkling clean, the piles of newspapers had been cleared out of the living room, and the dishes, for the first time in ages, had been put away. Harry took Molly's arm and led her through the Burrow, and out the back door. When they reached the garden, Molly noticed a table in the middle of the roses. The table was covered in silver trays and platters, and had two empty chairs and plates waiting to be occupied.

Harry walked Molly over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. "Molly, please, have a seat," Harry said as she helped he pushed her chair in for her.

"Harry. What is this? Its, its, its beautiful and wonderful and.."

"Its supper, Molly," Harry laughed as he made his way to his chair. "You told me to manage supper, and that is exactly what I did."

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting anything quite like this, Harry. And the Burrow, you did that, too?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"But, why?" Molly asked.

"Do I need a reason, Molly?" Harry asked mischievously.

"No, I suppose not," Molly answered, "But I just don't understand why you went through so much trouble. Some spuds and steak would have been just fine with me. You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"But I wanted to, Molly. Don't you understand. How glamorous would it have been for you if you were eating spuds and steak looking like that? Today is a special day, Molly. Today is one of the first days in a long time you have taken any time to enjoy yourself. I wanted to make the day worthwile. You deserve some good things, Molly. Not spuds and steak every day. Sometimes, it is nice to have a little extravagance in life." Harry said, staring Molly deep in the eyes.

"Well, Harry, it looks wonderful. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Then don't, Molly. Just dig in and enjoy," Harry laughed.

The two sat at the table, overlooking the soft sunset. They talked about the show and the West End and the meal and how beautiful the sunset was. When they were finished eating, Molly asked. "Would you like some help cleaning up?"

"No. It's all taken care of," Harry answered, as some very friendly pixies came from the front of the Burrow and took care of the mess. Harry got up from his seat, and got out his wand. Suddenly, a soft and gentle piano began to sound from Harry's wand. "May I have this dance?" Harry asked Molly, offering her his hand.

"You may, Harry," Molly answered, taking Harry's hand and coming to her feet. The two moved about the garden slowly, savoring the peace that had been much emjoyed since the war ended. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," Molly said as she rested her head on Harry's chest. "I can't remember the last time I had a night like this. I means the world to me."

"You're welcome, Molly," Harry replied as he continued to lead Molly through the garden. When the song ended, Molly looked up at Harry. She stared deep into his eyes, not knowing what to say or what to do. Suddenly, her head moved up towards Harry's, and she placed a long, sweet kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Harry's reaction, in case it wasn't what she was expecting. Harry too, closed his eyes, when Molly suddenly pulled away.

"Harry. I'm so sorry!" Molly exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me."

"Molly, its alright," Harry said, pulling her close to his chest. "Its alright," he whispered, and then he placed a kiss on her head.

Molly looked up at Harry again. This time, she saw something different in Harry's eyes. She saw Harry James Potter, not Ronald's best friend. She saw a man who had created an incredibly romantic evening for her, so romantic that she hadn't even realized it until this moment. She once again put her head up to Harry's, and their lips met in a deep, long, passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, none of these characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

The next morning, Harry woke up and went down to the kitchen. Molly wasn't there, which was very unusual. As he looked around the room, however, he noticed a kettle on the stove, and he figured that Molly had to have been up and about somewhere. Harry decided to take a look through the living room, but there was no sight of Molly. He walked up to her room, but the door was open and she was gone. Hoping she was okay, Harry rushed outside to see if Molly was there. He went out to find her sitting on the bench in the middle of the garden, still in her sleeping robes, drinking a cup of tea.

"Harry," Molly greeted.

"Molly," Harry greeted back, "Glad to find you out here. I was worried when you weren't anywhere in the house," Harry said as he made his way over to sit down next to her.

"I just thought I'd get some fresh air, that's all. Sleep well last night?" Molly asked.

"I did," Harry answered, "Did you?"

"No," Molly simply answered.

"Oh," Harry paused, "Why? Was something wrong?"

"Harry, you know perfectly well what went wrong. Last night, after dinner, that shouldn't have happened."

"It was just a kiss, Molly. That's all it was, was a kiss."

"It was more than that to me, Harry," Molly said, shifting her eyes downward, unable to look at Harry. "I'm a married woman. Last night, I broke my wedding vows to my husband. I promised to be faithful to him, Harry. I promised.." Molly trailed off as tears began streaming down her face. Harry scooted her closer to her, and pulled her to him so that her head rested on his sholder, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen to me, Molly. You did not break your vows last night. I hate to say this Molly, I really do," Harry said, "But Arthur broke your vows long ago. He promised to honor and protect you, and where is he now? Not to be seen or heard from in months. I know its difficult, Molly, but you did nothing wrong last night. We did nothing wrong last night."

"How can you say that, Harry? We did nothing wrong? What do you call what we did, perfectly acceptable?" Molly sobbed.

"Why can't we call it that, Molly?" Harry asked.

Molly couldn't think of any reason why it wasn't perfectly acceptable, but she just didn't want to call it that. She had been so faithful and loyal to Arthur all of these years, and she just couldn't bring herself to admit that what her and Arthur shared was gone.

"Molly, look at me," Harry said, and Molly turned her head so that she was looking Harry in the eyes. "I know it may seem wrong now, after the fact, but what did it seem like last night?"

Molly stared at Harry, unable to think of words to describe what it seemed like the night before.

"Last night, things were, well, I don't really know. I was relaxed for the first time in months. I had really enjoyed the whole day. You put together a spectaular dinner, and an altogether wonderful evening. Last night, Harry, it seemed as if you wanted me to kiss you, as if the evening had been planned to be romantic and relaxing. It seemed right, it seemed perfect, it seemed fantastic." Molly answered. She couldn't believe how honest she had been with him, but truth be told, she just couldn't think of a good lie to tell.

"Molly, I did want you to kiss me last night. I did plan the evening to be romantic and relaxing."

"What?" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes," Harry laughed, "And if you felt that is seemed right and perfect and fantastic, then I accomplished my goal. But, Molly, I have to ask you something."

"What?" Molly sighed.

"Was there ever a time before last night that you thought something like that would have been right, perfect, and fantastic?" Harry stared at Molly awaiting a reply.

Molly thought carefully before she replied. Harry was a wonderful man. She loved his ability to calm her nerves whenever life was getting hectic. She loved that he was always there to protect her and her family. She loved how he was always there for her when she needed him. She loved the way his muscles glistened when he worked in the garden. She loved it when he told her how appreciative he was of her; it made her feel as though, for once, her hard work and love and dedication wasn't going unnoticed.

"Yes, Harry. There have been times before last night when something like that seemed right," Molly truthfully answered.

Harry let out a heavy sight of relief. He was hoping that was the answer he would get. "Then what was wrong with last night, Molly?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry. Last night was perfect. I just, I suppose I just didn't want to admit the truth. I suppose I didn't want to admit that last night was perfect. I suppose I didn't want to admit that Arthur and I, we aren't really together anymore," Molly answered, as tears filled her eyes one more.

Harry pulled Molly into a warm embrace. "Its fine, Molly. Don't cry, its fine," Harry quietly tried to calm her.

Molly laughed. "Its things you say, things like that, Harry, that made me fall in love with you." Molly looked down, unable to look Harry in the eyes. She couldn't believe that she had said that out loud. It was how she felt, but she just didn't expect herself to say it so soon.

"Molly, its times like this, when you so innocently look away in embarassment that made me fall in love with you," Harry laughed. Molly was now looking back into his eyes. "Well, that," he continued, "and your ability to love others, your temper, your charm, your wit, your incredibly good looks, and the fact that you are perhaps the most brilliant woman I've ever met." Harry finished.

Molly's face was red with embarassment. "Oh, Harry," she chuckled, lightly smacking him on the chest, "you are quite the charmer." Molly said, before her mouth made its way up to Harry's. The two shared a sweet, soft kiss. Molly drew her head back from Harry's, and looked him deep in the eyes. She saw the man she had grown to love, and she was happy. Her mouth made its way back to Harry's, in a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue made its way into Harry's mouth, and for the first time in a year, Molly realized she was experiencing love the way she was supposed to.

Harry returned every deep, passionate kiss Molly gave him with one of equal passion. Harry had never expected to find himself so in love with a woman like Molly at such a young age, and even if he had found that love, he didn't expect her to love him back. This unexpected love, however, was better than anything Harry could have ever imagined. Harry opened his eyes to capture Molly's beauty, but instead caught something out of the corner of his eye. He softly broke the kiss, "Molly," he said.

"What is it, dear?" Molly asked, her arms still wrapped around Harry's neck.

"I think we're being watched," Harry said, his eyes glancing over at the collection of gnomes that had gathered to watch the relationship unfold before them. "Perhaps we should take this inside?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Good idea," Molly winked at Harry as she rose to her feet and grabbed his hand. With Harry's hand in hers, Molly led him through the Burrow, up to her room, and shut the door behind them.

"Molly, I don't want to rush this," Harry said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Harry," Molly looked at him, his hand still in hers, "If I didn't want this, would I have brought you up here?" Molly asked.

Harry knew she was making a good point. Once again, her wit had gotten the best of him. Molly put one arm around Harry's neck, the other around his wait, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to experience this kind of love after such a long time. She was ready to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

_Sorry for the short length of the chapter. Wanted to keep it short and sweet._

Harry wrapped his arms around Molly's waist, finding every moment, every kiss, more enjoyable than the last. His hands roamed up and down her back as her tongue early penetrated his mouth with each savory kiss. Harry took his mouth away from Molly's and began kissing a trail down her neck, until he reached the top of her robe. He then, retraced his path and made his way back up to her mouth, where this time he initiated the passion and sent his tongue deep into Molly's mouth, capturing its sweet flavor.

Molly ran her hands from Harry's back to his chest, where she began unbuttoning his shirt as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. When the last button was undone, Molly slid Harry's shirt off his body, revealing his toned arms, chest, and stomach. '_Working around the house has done him a lot of good,' _Molly thought to herself. Harry once again trailed kisses down Molly's neck, this time undoing her robe and slipping it off of her when it became an interference. Harry was, however, met by Molly's nightgown that had been hidden under her robe. Harry pushed Molly back onto the bed, and met her lips with a sweet kiss. He moved down to grab the bottom of the night gown, and slide it up and off of Molly, revealing her body.

Harry thought he was surprised by how good Molly looked in her dress the night before, but it didn't at all compare to how surprised he was by Molly's nude body. Her features were, in Harry's mind, perfect. He set his hand down by her head, holding himself up off of her. He leaned down for a kiss, but Molly was already lifting her head up to meet his. Her tongue traveled deep into his mouth, but Harry pulled away. He began to kiss down her neck, and down to her breasts which had finally been revealed to him. They were large, and milky white. Harry traced kisses around Molly's left breast, twirling his tongue in circles, as Molly arched her back in ecstasy. Harry soon turned his attention to Molly's right breast, continuing the same pattern. Molly moaned softly at Harry's touch. Harry made his way back up to Molly for another kiss. He loved the way Molly's lips felt on his, and he had to go back for more.

Molly looked down and realized that Harry was still wearing his pants and his knickers. While their tongues will still exploring each other's mouths, Molly led her hands down to the waist band of Harry's pants, and slid her hands around from the back to the front. When her hands reached the front, she undid his button and zipper, making his pants easily removable. Molly's hands made their way up Harry's stomach and chest, where they stopped and rested on Harry's shoulders. Molly gazed deep into Harry's eyes, surprised by the passion that filled them. Molly had never seen anyone look so passionate before in her life. Breaking from their kiss, Molly grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him onto his back, so that she was on top of him. She smiled and giggled slightly, unsure of what had overcome her. She looked at Harry and quickly bent her head down for a quick peck, but then returned up. Molly slid her body down, and placed her hands at the top of Harry's pants and knickers. She slid her fingers between the waistband and his warm, smooth skin, and began sliding the pants down Harry's legs, until they were completely off. Molly threw them to the floor, not once taking her eyes off Harry's erect manhood. She glanced up and him and looked him in the eyes, and made her way back up to enjoy a deep, passionate kiss. As her body traveled upward, he breast grazed Harry's manhood, making him shiver in delight.

Harry looked at Molly, still amazed by her gorgeous body. Still, after all of these years, amazed by everything about her. Harry broke from their kiss. "I love you, Molly," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Harry," Molly replied. She went back for another passionate kiss, and Harry grabbed her and pulled her down, and pushed her onto the bed, so that he was on top once more. Harry leaned down and kissed Molly's ear, then her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, and then he finally made his way back to her mouth, separating her lips with his tongue, longing feel her tongue against his. Harry pulled away from Molly, and just gazed into her eyes. Molly, her arms wrapped around Harry's neck, returned the gaze, looking deep into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure, Harry," Molly answered.

"I just don't want to make you rush into anything, Molly. I love you, and I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

"Oh, Harry, for the love of Merlin! I'm ready! I love you, and I am ready," Molly reassured Harry.

Harry bent his head down and places a soft kiss on Molly's lips, and slowly he guided his hard manhood into Molly. He entered slowly, and Molly's gasped at the feeling she had been longing for. Harry entered further, but slowly, as to not rush Molly. He took a deep breath and kept eye contact with Molly as their bodies joined into one. Harry entered the rest of the way, and Molly lightly moaned. Harry moved in and out very slowly and steadily, Molly moaning at each thrust. Harry was glad he was given the chance to satisfy the woman he loved, and every time she moaned he became more filled with passion. Harry's movements began to speed up, and he began thursting in and out of Molly at a quicker pace. Molly moans were soft at first, but grew louder as each thrust from Harry became quicker and deeper. When Molly could no longer contain herself, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost in the passion.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned as Harry thrust deep into her, making her feel like a real woman once more. "Oh, God. Yes. Oh, Harr-" Molly was unable to finish her words as her breath was taked away by the growing intensity that filled her.

Every time Molly moaned or said his name, Harry couldn't help but push himself into her deeper and faster. Harry bent his head down to capture Molly in a deep, passionate kiss. She eagerly accepted, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth until they had to return for air.

"Oh, oh Harry!" Molly called out. Harry knew he was reaching his climax, so he slowed down, wanting to allow Molly to reach her climax at the same time he did.

"Harry! Why did you slow down? I was so close.." Molly asked, gasping for air as she ended her statement. Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise and delight as he quickened his pace once more. He thust in and out of Molly, enjoying the warmth of her womanhoood around his manhood.

"Oh God!" Molly moaned, and with that, Harry released himself to Molly as her muscles tightened around him. He collapsed onto her, and turned to the side, pulling Molly close to him. Molly moved her hand and rested it on Harry's cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Molly," Harry whispered back. "Molly?" Harry said inquisitively.

"Yes, love?" Molly asked.

"Will you, well," Harry nervously bit his lip, trying to find the words. "When you're available and when you get the chance, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling, and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"What?" Molly asked, unsure if what she heard was real or not.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked once more.

Molly looked at Harry. He was so young, handsome, kind, gentle, sweet, and she really did love him. Molly was just unsure if she could ever see herself married to Harry. She was so young when she and Arthur got married, and she never had a chance to be with a man other than him until now. Then, Molly remembered that she was still a married woman.

"Harry," Molly began, looking lovingly into Harry's eyes, "I love you. I do love you. But, Harry, I am a married woman. I have a husband, even though I haven't seen him in months. How can I marry you?"

"Well, Molly, I don't think you are going to like my answer to that question," Harry nervously said.

"What is it?"

"I think you should ask Arthur for a divorce," Harry said. Molly glared at him, and her face was growing angry. "Before you say anything Molly, just let me explain myself. Arthur is never home. He's been away from months, you don't know where he is, and even when you try to send him an owl, he never replies. If you still love him as much as you did, Molly, then don't take my advice. If you don't want to marry me, then don't take my advice. But, Molly, I do hope you think about it."

Molly's glare had turned into a subtle gaze as she thought about what Harry was saying. He was right, an all accounts. Arthur wasn't much of a husband anymore. "Harry," Molly began, "I understand what you are saying, and you are absolutely correct. Arthur isn't much of a husband anymore. He hasn't been for quite some time. You, though," Molly paused, looking Harry up and down, "You have been there for me. You are always there when I need you. Arthur, he isn't there for me, ever. I love you, Harry. I love you more than anything," Molly said, leaning forward and giving Harry a kiss.

"I love you, Molly," Harry replied and returned a kiss.

"But Harry, are you sure you're, are you sure _we're _not rushing into things? Are you sure this is what you want?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I've wanted this for months. I just wasn't sure if you would ever want it, too. I love you more than anything in this world, Molly Weasley. I have never been more sure about anything in my life. So, Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Molly bit her lip and looked into Harry's eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed thumb back and forth. "Yes," she answered.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Molly smiled. "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you." Harry leaned in and kissed Molly passionately. Molly, amazed by what had just happened, returned the kiss with equal passion. She couldn't believe that she had been asked to become Harry Potter's wife. She couldn't believe she was going to marry the man she loved. She couldn't believe she was going to have to ask Arthur for a divorce. She pecked Harry on the cheek, and then sat up, wrapped the sheet around her body, and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"In case you don't remember, dear, it is still morning. I have a lot of things I need to get done today. George, Ron, and Hermione will be coming to visit in a week, and I need to make their rooms up for them, and get some cleaning done." Molly looked at Harry and noticed he has lost all color from his face. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked.

"Did you say the kids are coming to visit?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yes, Hermione got some time off work and Ron sent George and owl, and the three of them decided they would come and visit for a few days," Molly answered. Harry's face looked cold and lifeless, and then Molly understood why. "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Do? Do about what?"

"Do you think we should tell them, you know, about us?" Molly asked, knowing that that was what was concerning Harry.

"I don't know, Molly. If we tell them, how do you think they will react?"

"I think they'll be a bloody mess," Molly began, "But I also think they'll understand."

"So, should we tell them, Molly? What if one of them tells Arthur?"

"I doubt Arthur would care at all, but in the odd case he does, I will owl him tomorrow explaining everything. When the children get here, we'll tell them about us," Molly told Harry. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now, get up! We obviously need the garden degnomed. That can be your task for the day," Molly winked at Harry, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He couldn't believe how amazing his day had been so far. He asked the woman he loved to marry him, and she said yes. Harry then realized that he didn't have a ring for Molly. His stomach sank, and he nervously began to sweat. Nonetheless, he went down to the garden and began degnoming it. He heard Molly moving about the house, walking from room to room, cleaning and making up beds. After he had throughoughly rid the garden of gnomes, he went into the house. "Molly, we're all out of ink for the quills. I'm going to pop out to get some, be back soon," Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Alright dear," Molly yelled back down.

Harry put on his jacket and apparated to Diagon Alley. He had a few stops to make-Scribbulous Everchanging Inks to buy some ink, Gringotts, and Gemina's Jewels to buy Molly a proper engagement ring.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, but are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

Once he was in Diagon Alley, Harry thought it would be best to first stop and pick up some ink, as he was sure once he went out looking for a ring, he would forget. After he went to Scribbulous Everchanging Ink, Harry made a stop at vault 687 at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He needed to get some money out of the bank to buy Molly a fabulous ring. Then, he headed off for Gemina's Jewels.

Harry searched the store high and low for a ring that was suitable for Molly. He wanted to show her that he knew her taste, and he wanted to get her something that she would remember forever. He saw rings with diamonds the size of Snitches, and he saw rings with diamonds the size of quill tips. He wanted something moderate, something Molly wouldn't find to flashy, but something that showed her just how much Harry loved her. After an hour at the shop, Harry stumbled upon the perfect ring.

It was a small gold band, and contained 5 beautiful gems. Four of these gems were smaller, and two were located on each side of the larger diamond that was centered. The first stone was amethyst, which removes chaos, and instills love and high ideals. The second stone was garnet, which symbolizes grace, compassion, faith, and luck in business. Next was the beautiful oval diamond, which Harry knew Molly would love. Then came the hematite, which would bring inward peace, loving relationships, and health benefits. The last stone on the ring was jade, which brought love, virtue, longevity, and protection. Harry sat and thought about all of the stones, and the meanings behind each one. With every meaning, he thought of Molly. He didn't care how much the ring cost, he knew he had to have it, and with that, he purchased the ring, left the store, and apparated back to the Burrow.

When Harry arrived, he took the ink out of his pocket before entering the kitchen. He walked through the door and set it on the table. Molly was over the stove cooking dinner, and she turned around when she heard the ink hit the table. She walked over to Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked.

"Good to see you, too," Harry laughed, "Well, you see, I ran into some friends from school, and we decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a pint of butterbeer."

"Oh. Did you have a nice time catching up then?" Molly asked, "Oh, and the garden looks great," she added.

"I did. I haven't seen many friends from school since I left. And thank you, I'm glad you think it looks good," Harry answered before he kissed Molly lightly. "Smells fantastic in here! What are you cooking?"

"Shepherd's pie," Molly answered, "Its almost finished. Set the table and it'll be done before you know it." Molly unwrapped her arms from Harry's neck and went back to the stove. Harry walked over to the cupboard and took out two plates, and set them on the table. He then went to the drawer, and got out two forks, two knives, and two spoons, and placed them next to his and Molly's plates. He began to sat down, until he realized he hadn't gotten any napkins. He went to the drawer, and got out two napkins.

Harry was placing the napkins on the table when he got an idea. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Molly wasn't watching him. Harry reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring box. He looked at it, and then at Molly, hoping she would love it. He placed it around the napkin, and slid it down until it met the napkin ring. He wasn't sure how he was going to present the ring to Molly, and he figured this was one way she wouldn't ever expect. He sat the napkin down, and made his way over to his seat.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly announced as she made her way to the table with the shepherd's pie in hand. She set it down, and then she herself sat down in the seat across from Harry. "Dig in!"

Harry watched Molly carefully as she filled her water goblet and then grabbed her napkin. She slid the napkin ring off, and then she noticed two things hit the table. "What...what is this?" Molly asked, holding up the ring. Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Molly. He grabbed the ring from her hand, and got down on one knee. He looked up at Molly, whose hand was now covering her mouth, looking at Harry in shock.

Harry gazed up into Molly's eyes and saw small tears forming in the corners. "Molly, I didn't really ask you properly before. Will you marry me?" Harry asked as he grabbed Molly's hand.

Molly smiled and shook her head. "Yes!" she answered. Harry took Molly's hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She hadn't worn her wedding band for months, and her finger was bare. Now, it was full of color, and full of love. After the ring was on, Molly grabbed Harry's face and pulled him up to her, and began a deep, passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss, opening Molly's mouth with his tongue, exploring for awhile. She finished the kiss, and then pulled away.

"Harry, its beautiful," Molly said, looking at the ring that was now setting on her finger. "Its just so beautiful! What are all of these stones?" Molly asked, curious of what each was. Harry explained each stone and its significance to Molly, who gazed into his eyes while he rambled on and on.

"So, do you like it?" Harry asked once he was done explaining it to her.

"Like it? Like it? Harry, I think this it the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life! I absolutely love it!" Molly leaned over to kiss Harry who was now sitting beside her. She kissed him again, this time using her tongue to open his mouth and capture his flavor. She pulled away for air, and looked lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"Molly," Harry gazed back at her, "I'm not really that hungry,"

"Me either," she winked, "Not for food, anyway."

Harry stood up, and put his hand out for Molly. She linked her fingers into his as she stood up, and the two walked up to Molly's room. Harry shut the door behind them, and then he gazed into Molly's eyes before leaning into her for a kiss. Her lips were smooth and soft, and Harry devoured them with his. Molly wrapped her arms around Harry, and returned the kiss with equal passion. Molly moved her hands forward and began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, and pushed it onto the ground. She then began working at his pants, and she contiuned exploring his mouth with her tongue. Harry was surprised by Molly's eagerness, but not at all put off by it. Harry moved his hands, which had been intwined in Molly's hair, down to her waist. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head, breaking from their kiss for a split second. He moved his hands down her back and unhooked Molly's bra, reengaging in the passionate kiss he and Molly we sharing. As Molly unzipped Harry's pants, she pushed them down to the ground, and Harry pulled Molly's bra off her chest, revealing her large, smooth breast to him. Harry moved his attention from Molly's lips to her breast, capturing them in soft, sweet kisses. Molly's hands moved up and down Harry's back, feelind the grooves of each muscle along the way. She finally stopped at Harry's waitband, grabbed it, and slid his knickers down to the floor, revealing Harry's large and erect manhood. Molly grabbed it in her hand, and slid her hand along the length of his manhood while he continued to cover his breast in smooth, warm kisses. Harry moved his hands down to the waist of Molly's knickers, and slid them down just as she had done to him.

When Molly could no longer wait, she pushed Harry onto the bed, kneeled above him. She bent her head down and kissed Harry softly, and then rose up and positioned herself about Harry's hard manhood. "Ready?" she asked. Harry smiled and shook his head yes, looking lovingly into Molly's eyes. Molly slowly slid herself onto Harry, capturing every inch of him inside her. She slowly moved up and down on him, gasping for air as the sensation that filled her body became overwhelming. She continued to move up and down, slowly at first, but quicker as the moments went on. Harry put his hands on Molly's waist, and stared up at her as her breasts bounced up and down and she moved on top of him.

"Oh, God! Oh, oh Harry!" Molly moaned as she continued to move up and down the length of Harry's manhood. Harry couldn't take it any longer, and her grabbed Molly, pulled her down to him, and then put her back onto the bed. He thrust deep into her, and moved his head down to place a kiss on her mouth. His thrusts got deeper and quicker as ectasy overcame his body. "Oh," Molly gasped, "Yes!" she yelled. Harry couldn't wait any longer, and with that, he spilled into her. The last thrust, however, sent Molly over the edge, and her muscles tightened around Harry's manhood as her body shuddered. "Oh, Harry," she exhaled. "That was amazing," she said as he lay down next to her.

"Oh, Molly, you were amazing," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Molly said, returning the kiss.

Molly turned around and Harry scooted close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "Harry, thank you for everything," she said to him.

"What do you mean, Molly?" he asked.

"Thank you for being here for me, thank you for caring about me, thank you for not leaving when everyone else did, thank you for helping me, thank you for loving me, and thank you for asking me to be your wife," Molly answered, "Nothing could have made me happier."

"Molly, don't thank me at all. You are such an amazing woman," Harry whispered into her ear, "And I should be the one thanking you."

"Why would you thank me?" Molly asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Because you are amazing, simple as that. I should thank you for being such an incredible and amazing woman. And, you said yes," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," Harry replied. Molly lay her head down on the pillow next to Harry. She thought about how eventful her day had been. She told Harry she loved him, she made love to him, she got engaged to him, and then made love to him again. This was the happiest time she could remember in a long time. Molly fell asleep happily in Harry's arms as he fell asleep, holding onto the woman he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

Harry woke up in the morning to see Molly sleeping peacefully next to him. He stared at her beauty, amazed by every feature she encompassed. Harry eased his arm from under Molly, softly slid out of bed, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen. Harry found that think kitchen was still a mess from the night before. Dinner was on the table, pots and pans were still on the stove, and there was a mess in the sink. Harry looked at the mess he and Molly had left, took out his wand, and cast a spell to make everything in the kitchen take care of itself. This dishes began washing themselves, the dinner on the table took care of itself, and the pots and pans on the stove made their way to the sink to later be washed.

Harry wanted to surprise Molly with breakfast in bed, but he was unsure of what to make her. He looked through the kitchen to see what he could manage to whip up that Molly would love. Bacon, peppers, onions, cheese - Harry was sure he could create something with that. Omelets, Molly absolutely loved them, and all Harry had to do was walk out and grab some eggs and he would have all of the ingredients. So, Harry went out side, grabbed a few eggs, and began whisking up an omelet fit for a queen, his queen. Harry wanted everything to be perfect. He put the omelet on the best china he could find, he put that china on a silver tray, and put a lid over it. He filled a cup with tea, placed it on a saucer, and placed that on the tray next to the plate. Then, as a final touch, he got out his want, and a single red rose appeared on the tray, an extra gesture from Harry to make Molly feel special.

Harry took the tray and quietly snuck up the stairs. He pushed the door open with his foot, and walked over to the bed. He set the tray down on the table, and bent down to kiss Molly on the forehead. "Morning, love," he said quietly as Molly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning, dear," Molly grumbled.

"Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"I did," She answered. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her for a kiss. He rose his head up, turned around, grabbed the tray, and set it next to Molly on the bed. "What's this?" She asked him.

"Breakfast in bed, Molly?" Harry asked, picking up the tray as he sat down next to Molly, placing the tray on his lap.

"You did this? Its wonderful! Thank you" She exclaimed, looking Harry lovingly in the eyes.

"You're welcome," Harry replied as he took the lid off the omelet. "I know its not much, but I thought you might enjoy it."

"It's perfect," Molly smiled, "Thank you." Harry took the tray from his and set it on Molly's lap. Molly took a sip of the tea and slowly began eating her meal.

"Taste alright?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"It taste fantastic. Thank you so much," Molly answered, smiling at him. She ate a little more, enjoying each bite thoroughly. "So, Harry, today's the day," Molly said, staring down at her plate.

"The day?" Harry asked, "The day for what?"

"The day I owl Arthur to tell him about us and ask him for a divorce," Molly sighed.

"Oh. That day," Harry sadly spoke, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know that I'm ready, Harry, but I know I have to do it. I suppose I am ready. Maybe Arthur will finally reply to this owl. Granted it will probably say something like, 'divorce accepted,' but he may reply."

"Molly, its going to be okay. Would you like me to help you write it?" Harry asked.

"No, dear. Its quite alright. I better do it myself," Molly answered.

"Alright, dear. I'm going to go clean up. Anything I can get you before I go?"

"No, its alright. Thank you for the breakfast dear, it was great. I love you," Molly smiled at Harry, who was walking out the door.

"I love you too, Molly," Harry replied as he walked out the door and down to the kitchen.

Molly got out of bed, put on her robes, and walked over to the small desk in the corner of her room. She sat down in the chair, and took a piece of parchament out of the open drawer. She grabbed her quill, and began writing,

_Dear Arthur,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I have loved you since we were head boy and head girl together at Hogwarts. Since then, we have endured so much together. We raised seven wonderful children and we created a home filled with warmth and happiness for them. Arthur, since our dear boy Fred has left us, things between us have not been the same. I haven't seen you in months, and I feel as though I don't know you anymore. I know his death was difficult for you, but Fred wouldn't want to see you like this, Arthur._

_I love you Arthur, please know that. It's just in the past months, while you have been gone, I haven't had you here, and that love has faded. Arthur, what I'm about to say is very difficult, but, Arthur, I think it is in our best interest to get a divorce. I do love you and I couldn't imagine what my life would have been like if you were never in it. Arthur, don't think for a single second that I didn't love you with all my heart while you were here. I did. And don't think I don't love all of the wonderful memories that we've made, because I do. It is time for us to move on, though, Arthur. _

_Arthur, I want you to know that I have started seeing someone else, and we intend on marrying. You aren't going to be pleased with who it is, and you might be shocked. Its Harry. I know it may sound crazy, Arthur, but it is true. Harry and I have fallen in love with one another over the past year. He has been there for me, and has become someone I can rely on and trust with my life. Arthur, please don't tell our children about this. I want to tell them myself, in person. They are coming to visit next week, and Harry and I are going to break the news to them then._

_Arthur, I am so sorry for this, but it is what is best. I love you and I will always cherish the time I've had with you and the lives we've built together. You have given me the seven greatest gifts a woman can have, Arthur - her children. Even though one of our sons has left us far too soon, I know that he would want us to both find true happiness. I hope you can find the same happiness I have found, Arthur. _

_Keep in touch._

_Love always,_

_Molly_

Molly sat at the desk staring down at the letter she had written to her husband. She didn't know how else to explain things to him, and she hoped he would accept this letter. She gave it one last read through, folded it and put it in an envelope, and addressed it to Arthur's office at the Ministry of Magic. Molly took the letter in her hands, and walked down to the kitchen where Harry was putting a kettle of tea on the stove.

"Well, Molly, how is it?" Harry questioned.

"Its complete. I don't know how Arthur will accept it, but its complete. Errol!" Molly yelled. Errol, the Weasleys family owl, came swooping into the kitchen, crashing onto the table. Errol rose up and Molly walked over to him. Harry joined Molly, and took her free hand in his. "Errol, I want you to take this to Arthur's office at the Ministry, and don't come back without a reply," Molly instructed. She hesitantly handed Errol the letter, he took it in his beak, and squeezed through the open window before flying away. Tears were forming in Molly's eyes. She was sending a letter to her husband asking for a divorce. She had never pictured herself doing anything like that, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Harry saw the sadness in Molly's face, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Molly buried her head into Harry's chest, letting tears freely flow from her eyes.

"Shhh. Molly, its alright. Its all alright. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," Harry said, placing a kiss on the top of Molly's head.

Molly pulled her head away from Harry, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry," she began, "I just never thought this would have to happen," Molly wiped her eyes again. She placed her hands on Harry's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You are so strong, Molly. I see it more and more every day. I love you," Harry said, tilting his head down to kiss Molly softy, and then he went to check on the tea. Molly turned around to see a letter sitting on the table.

"What's this?" Molly asked, grabbing the letter and holding it up to show Harry.

"Don't know, love. Open it."

"Mrs. Molly Weasley, blah, blah, yadda yadda," Molly said as she opened the envelope. The letter inside was of handwriting she recognized. It was from Ron.

_Mum, _

_Change of plans. Hermione's vacation got rearranged, and I'm afraid we will have to be leaving sooner than expected. George will be meeting us tomorrow morning, and then we will be headed out to the Burrow. I hope this isn't too much trouble. Tell Harry we say hello._

_Love, _

_Ron_

"Its from Ron," Molly said, "It says he, Hermione, and George will be coming sooner than they expected."

"Really, when?" Harry asked.

"Tomorr- wait, this was marked yesterday. Harry, I think they will be arriving here today."

"Today?" Harry asked, sure he must have misheard Molly.

"Yes, Harry, today."

"Well, um," Harry was beginning to panic. He wasn't ready to face any of them, especially Ron. He didn't know how he was going to tell his best friend that he was going to marry this mother. "I guess we better get properly dressed then," Harry said.

"Yes, we should," Molly agreed. Molly walked up the stairs, followed by Harry. Molly turned into her room, but Harry continued to walk past. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

"My things, they are all up in the top room. We, I, we, well, everything is still up there," Harry replied.

"Oh, right," Molly remembered, "Well, get dressed and meet me down in the kitchen. We'll wait for the children down there," Molly said to Harry.

"Alright, Molly," Harry replied. He walked up to the top room of the Burrow and found some clean clothes to put on. Jeans and a shirt would do just fine. It was just George, Ron, and Hermione, after all. Once dressed, Harry made his way to the kitchen, poured two cups of tea, and sat at the table and waited for Molly. A few moments later, Molly appeared in the kitchen in one of her usual dresses, but she looked beautiful in Harry's eyes.

"You look great, Molly. The children will be so glad so see you," Harry told her as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"That's what you say now," she said, grabbing Harry's hand, "But just wait until we break the news to them. Let's see how happy they are to see me then."

"It'll be alright," Harry told Molly, even though he felt the same way. He wasn't sure how his friends were going to handle the news. He could only help that Hermione could keep Ron sensibly calm. George would probably gather a laugh from the situation. Ron, however, would surely be furious. Harry sat holding Molly's hand, when the two suddenly heard a thud come from the living room. They got up from their seats and rushed in to see what the noise was, only to see George, Ron, and Hermione piling out of the fireplace.

"Honestly, Ronald! I don't know why you were in such a big rush! You stepped on my foot!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Geeze, Hermione, I didn't mean to," Ron said apologetically.

"The lovers quarrel. What could be more soothing, more special?" George sarcastically commented.

Molly looked at her children. Nothing had changed, they were still behaving the same. "Children, how wonderful to see you!" Molly exclaimed, moving toward them with her arms open, ready to catch them in an embrace.

"Mum! We've missed you," Ron spoke for the group. He looked over Molly's shoulder and saw Harry standing behind her. He broke from the hug and rushed over to Harry, "Harry, how've you been?" Ron asked as he grabbed Harry in a hug, joined by Hermione.

"I've been fine. Ron, Hermione, how've you been?" he asked as the two parted from him.

"Fine!" Ron shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "We've been really well, Harry. You look great!"

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, looking over at George. He made his way over to him and shook his hand. "George, how've you been?"

"Oh, just fine, chap," George replied, "And you look like you've been holding up pretty good yourself."

"Oh, I've been just fine," Harry said, looking over to Molly. "Well, how about we all go to the kitchen and have some tea." Harry announced. The five of them made their way to the table and took a seat. Ron went to sit down next to Hermione, but George rushed between him and sat down in Ron's seat.

"We've got to keep these two separated," George joked.

"Sod off, George. Move over," Ron said.

"Fine. Don't get so touchy," George said as he got up and moved one seat down, allowing for Ron to sit down next to him. Harry sat down across from Ron, and Molly sat next to Harry, across from Hermione.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, how've you been?" Hermione asked, pouring herself and Ron a cup of tea.

"Oh, I've been just fine, dear," Molly replied.

"Has anything new been going on lately?" Hermione continued.

"Well," Molly looked over at Harry. He looked back at her, nodding his head in approval, "Well, children, there is something you need to know,"

"You alright, Mum?" Ron frantically asked.

"Its not Ginny, is it?" George followed.

"What is it, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione chimed in.

"I'm fine, Ron. No George, it isn't Ginny. She's fine," Molly looked down at her hands, unable to look her children in the eyes, "Its just that, well, umm.."

"What is it, Mum?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well, I've asked your father for a divorce and Harry's asked me to marry him!" Molly quickly shouted out.

Ron, George, and Hermione stared at her with their mouths open in amazement. Surely they must have misheard her. Soon, the gaze moved to Harry, and then back to Molly.

"Could you say that once more, Mum?" Ron asked, requiring conformation.

"I've asked your father for a divorce and Harry's asked me to marry him, and I've said yes," Molly repeated, this time less scared than she had been before.

The three continued to stare at Molly and Harry, and then they stared at each other, unable to process the information they had just heard. Harry grabbed Molly's hand under the table and held it tight in his. He stared deep into her eyes, tightened his grip on her hand, and whispered, "I'm proud of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mum, did you just say you were going to marry Harry?" Ron asked as he stood up. Hermione grabbed onto his arm, trying to keep him calm.

"Yes, Ronald, that is what I said," Molly answered, looking up at her son.

"Mum, but, you and dad?" George questioned.

"George, I didn't want to worry you children with this, but your father hasn't been home in months. Truthfully, it was over between us long ago," Molly sadly looked up at George.

"But mum, you can't be serious!" Ron shouted, "And you," he said, shifting his attention, "You, and my mother? How could you? How could you tear apart my family like that?" Ron shouted across the table as he began to move towards Harry. Hermione pulled on his arm, causing him to stop.

"Ron, it isn't like that at all," Harry said defensively, "Its just that, well, Ron, listen to me. Your mum has been alone for so long. Over the past year, its been just me and her. I've fallen for her, Ron. I only asked her to marry me yesterday. Don't blame me for tearing your parents apart. They've been apart for far longer than your mother and I have been together!" Harry angrily shouted to Ron.

"And how long would that be, exactly? How long have you been with him, Mum?" Ron asked his mother.

"Ron, settle down. Please. You're making me nervous. Please, Harry and I have really only been together a few days. Its all very, very complicated, Ronald," Molly answered.

"So Arthur knows, you know, about you and Harry, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione gently asked.

"Well, I've only just owled him a few hours ago. I wanted him to know before all of you children found out so he would be able to hear it from me. Then I got news that you would all be arriving today instead of next week, so, I haven't been able to get a reaction from him, to answer your next question, dear," Molly answered.

"Dad'll be bloody mad," George commented from across the table.

"I wouldn't be so quick to make assumptions, George. Your father hasn't so much as owled me in the last six months," Molly replied to George. Her hand was still holding onto Harry's under the table, clutching it tightly as her anger grew.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe either of you! How could you?" Ron shouted before he rushed across the room and up the stairs.

"Don't worry, he'll calm down. He just needs a little time," Hermione assured Harry and Molly.

"George," Molly whispered across the table. "George, are you alright?"

"Sorry, Mum. I guess I just never imagined something like this. I thought you and dad were so perfect and happy. I never realized, you never told us that anything odd was going on."

"I didn't want to worry you, dear. I've been coping just fine on my own," Molly took her hand from Harry's and reached across the table to hold George's hand in hers.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione interrupted, "I know its not my place to give my opinion on the matter, but if you and Harry are happy, then I'm happy for you," Hermione said sweetly.

Molly turned her head away from George to look at Hermione. "Thank you dear."

"Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot," Harry smiled at Hermione, his arm wrapped around Molly's waist.

"Mum," George said, "I'm not upset with you or anything, but would it be alright if I were excused to go up to my room? I just need some time to think."

"Yes, dear, of course," Molly answered. George slowly got up from the table and made his way up to his room. Molly looked at Hermione, and then at Harry. "That was odd. Never in all those years of raising the boy had he ever asked to be excused from the table. We weren't even eating, for Merlin's sake."

"He is just shocked Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied, "All of us are. Um, would it be okay with you if I were to go and check on Ron, make sure he's alright?"

Molly had tears forming in her eyes. Harry noticed, and looked at Hermione and shook his head, signaling her to go and check on Ron. "Molly, its alright. Of course they took it hard at first. We knew that was going to happen. You handled it wonderfully, Molly," Harry said, pulling Molly closer to him.

"But, Harry, they are all so upset, even Hermione. I've ruined them, Harry. This is going to ruin them Did you hear George, being so polite? It isn't like him, Harry," Molly said through her tears.

Harry laughed. "Its like Hermione said, Molly, he's in shock. They are all in shock. I don't think any of them are upset with you, and how could they be? I think if anything, they are upset with me. They'll be fine, Molly. Just give them some time to cool down and they'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Molly asked.

"I've seen Ron upset over a lot of things over the years, Molly. He always got really upset, but then he calmed down and acted as if nothing happened. George, well, I'm sure in no time George will be making jokes out of the whole situation. Hermione, I think, understands, because she is a lot like you. I'm sure, Molly."

"Alright, then. Thank you for being here with me when they found out. I love you," Molly said, looking up at Harry.

"I love you, too," Harry replied, leaning down to give Molly a kiss. Just then, the two heard a rather loud bang coming from the front door. Harry got up to see what it was. He cautiously got his wand out before opening the door. Once he opened the door, he saw Errol lying on the ground with a letter in his beak. Harry bent down and grabbed the letter, and read the front of it. "Its addressed to you, Molly," Harry said as he walked over to her and handed her the letter.

Molly took the letter from Harry read the address on it. "Its from Arthur. Its his handwriting. Its from Arthur," Molly said in a slight panic. She took in a deep breath, and began to open the letter.

"Wait," Harry interrupted. He grabbed Molly's hand, and she looked up at him. "No matter what that says, Molly, I love you, and that won't change."

"Thank you, Harry. I love you, too," Molly said before she went back to the letter. She opened it, and took the parchment from the envelope.

_Molly,_

_Thank you for telling me on your own. I don't know how I would have reacted if I had heard the news from anyone else. I am sorry to hear that you think we should get a divorce, but I will oblige. I haven't been much of a husband lately, and I couldn't possibly expect your feelings for me to remain unchanged. _

_Molly, I love you, too. I always have, and a part of me always will. We have been through so much together, and I am grateful to have had you as a wife. You were, and are, wonderful. I hope the children take the news well. If I speak to them, I will not mention anything unless they bring it up first. I ask that you don't mention this to anyone outside of the family until it is official. I don't want anyone at the Ministry finding out, and I hope you can respect my wishes._

_Molly, please give this next message to Harry:_

_ Congratulations, chap. You've landed yourself a wonderful woman. Take care of her, Harry. She has trusted you with her life, and I hope you won't ever let her down. You haven't so far, so I don't imagine that being a problem. Treat Molly like a queen, she's a real winner. I know at times she can be a bit bossy, but that is just her way of communicating, don't take it too personally. She loves you, I can tell. If you're ever at the ministry sometime, look me up, Harry. We'll go out and have a drink and catch up. _

_Molly, please take care of yourself. Be happy. Enjoy life. I have enjoyed every minute that we spent together, and I don't regret a single minute of it. We built a wonderful family together, Molly, one that will grow with our children. Molly, take care. Don't let anyone tell you what to do, and most of all, enjoy every minute possible to enjoy. As we both know, it can all end too soon._

_I suppose I'll be receiving an owl with divorce information from you soon? If there is anything special that needs to be done, just let me know._

_I'll hear from you soon, Molly._

_Love always, _

_Arthur_

"Well," Molly let out a sigh of relief, "That went much better than I was expecting"

"It did," Harry said as he sat beside Molly, holding her hand. "Arthur really is a wonderful man. The kids are lucky to have had him as a father."

"Yes, he is quite something. Well, I supposed I will talk to someone at the Ministry and get something with the divorce figured out in the next couple of days, then," Molly said bleakly.

"Its alright to be sad, Molly," Harry said, noticing Molly's lifelessness. "You and Arthur built a family together. You were together forever. Only in this last year have things changed. He and the whole Weasley clan have been your life for years, Molly. Its perfectly okay to be sad, I understand," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I just, I didn't imagine he'd take it so well. It's almost as if he wanted it," Molly stated.

"No, Molly. Don't think that for a second. Arthur loves you, and he didn't want this. Perhaps he wasn't surprised by it, given your relationship the past year, but he didn't want it," Harry assured her.

"Well, its done, then. I've asked him for a divorce and he's accepted it. He's not upset. He even had nice words for you. Harry, you know what this all means, right?" Molly asked.

"What's that, love?"

"We can get married, we can be happy, we can be together," Molly smiled as she made the statement.

"We will be married, we will be happy, and we will be together," Harry replied as he gazed into Molly's eyes before enveloping her is a deep, and very passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Molly sat together hand in hand, and in silence. They could hear movement and whispers above them, but they were unsure as to what was being said. The two of them sat close to each other, staring at the stairs, waiting for someone to appear. Minutes seemed like days until Harry finally caught a glimpse of George coming down the stairs, followed by Hermione and Ron. Molly began to stand up, but she was quickly interrupted by George.

"Mum, just stay sitting, please," George told her. Molly pressed her lips together, nodded, and obliged. Hermione sat down across from Harry, Ron sat down across from Molly, and George sat next to Ron. The five of them shot glances at one another before Hermione finally spoke up.

"You wouldn't believe it giving these two, but they handled this pretty well," Hermione said to Molly and Harry.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet," Ron said, "I mean, we still have a lot of questions for the two of you," he finished as he looked at Molly and Harry.

"We'll answer any questions you children have, dear," Molly said calmly.

"Good, because we have a lot of them," George chimed in.

"I myself was wondering when you two started, this..this, whatever it is," Ron said.

"Well, dear, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I suppose it really started months ago when your father was no longer around. Harry was always there for me, and he still is. He cared for me, made sure I was safe, and took care of me. But, I mean, if you're asking for when we made it known that we wanted to be with one another, well, I guess that was about two days ago. Does that sound right to you?" Molly asked, looking at Harry.

"Yea, two days ago. The day we went to the play," Harry answered.

"Ah, yes. Two days ago," Molly agreed, looking at Ron for a response.

"Two days ago? Two days ago? Just two days ago and the two of you are already engaged?" Ron yelled across the table.

"Ron, it isn't like that at all," Harry tried to reason. "Like your mother said, its been a long time coming. It wasn't like your mother and I all of a sudden decided that it was what we wanted. I think we both kind of knew a long time ago."

Ron's grip was tightening on Hermione's hand under the table. "Calm down, Ronald," Hermione told him. "So when did you and Mr. Weasley separate, then?" Hermione asked Molly.

"Well, technically..." Molly began, looking down at the table and back up again before finishing her sentence, "today. I owled him today asking for a divorce, explaining everything to him, and while you were upstairs I got an owl back from him,"

"What did it say?" George interrupted.

"Well, your father seemed saddened by it, but he was very accepting. I think he may have been expecting something like this all along."

"Was he mad?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, he was not mad. He was sad, but he wasn't mad," Molly said, looking at Ron.

"Do the others know? You know, Ginny and Bill and Charlie and Percy? Do they know?" Ron asked.

"Not yet," Harry answered, "We were hoping to tell them in person, just as we have told you in person,"

"Well, I highly doubt that news like this can go very long without being spread," George replied, "So if you want to tell them in person you better do it quickly."

"We are having everyone in for dinner tomorrow evening," Molly replied.

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised by Molly's announcement.

"Yes. We thought it be best to tell you all as soon as possible," Molly explained.

"That would be best," answered George.

"You're not upset with us, are you?" Molly asked the three children sitting across from her.

"We could never be upset with you, Mum. We're not at all happy, but we're not upset. We just weren't expecting this, that's all," George answered.

"To be honest, we weren't really expecting this either. It just sort of happened," Harry replied.

"I agree with George," Ron said, "I just never saw this coming, especially between my mother and my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not at all happy at the moment, but I'm sure the idea will grow on me. It's Ginny you've got to look out for," Ron said, his eyes staring Harry down.

"Well, we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it," Molly said, "Now, who's up for some nice warm tea? Hermione, care to give me a hand?" Molly asked as she stood up, followed by Hermione.

"So, Ron, how've you and Hermione been?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well, you know, she's always bossing me around, but other than that, we're great," Ron answered.

"George, how are you and Angelina?"

"Ah, we're alright, chap. She's been a bit busy lately, but we're doing good," George replied. The men carried on with their conversation about women and relationships while the two women carried on a conversation of their own by the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, let me see the ring!" Hermione squealed as they stood and waited. Molly pushed her left hand forward so that Hermione could see the ring. "Oh, its beautiful!" Hermione gasped. "All of those stones, its just precious. I don't think Ron would ever get me anything like that," Hermione said, blushing.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the kitchen, the men continued on with their conversation. "I really do love her," Ron said, "I want to be with her forever, but I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same way. I've bought a ring and everything," Ron said, slowly slipping the ring out of his pocket. "I'm carrying it around with me, waiting for the perfect time. I'm just afraid that it will never come."

"Ron, I couldn't imagine the two of you not being together," Harry said as Ron sat staring blankly at the box that held the ring he had purchased for Hermione. "I think you need to ask her man, before its too late."

"I suppose you're right. Look at you, you only waited a day," Ron said, glaring up at Harry.

As Hermione wouldn't stop gushing over Molly's ring and how she thought Ron would never get her something like that, Molly found it necessary to interrupt her. "Listen to me, Hermione. Ron loves you. If you can't see that, you're blind as can be. That boy loves you more than anything in the world. He would do anything to be with you, and if you think that he wouldn't get you a ring like this, or even better, to prove his love to you, then you're crazy."

"Ron doesn't need a ring to prove his love to me, Mrs. Weasley. He proves it in the littlest ways. He proves it when he holds my hand when we walk, when he makes me tea in the morning, when he does the dishes late at night. I don't need a ring from Ron to see how much he loves me. I just, I would love to get one, but I don't need one."

"Well, dear," Molly said, "Ron loves you, and that should be all that matters. You two are so young, and you have all your lives ahead of you. If you want to get married and settle down now, that's great. But if you want to wait, that's great too. There's no rush on it, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said, shaking her head and smiling at Molly.

"Now, grab some cups and carry them over to the table," Molly said to Hermione.

Ron slipped the ring box back inside his pocket as he saw Hermione making her way over to the table. "You boys weren't causing too much trouble while we were preparing the tea, were you?" Hermione devilishly asked as she sat the cups down and took a seat by Ron.

"Us? Never!" George exclaimed.

"Well, that's something different," Molly said as she sat the kettle down on the table and sat down next to Harry.

"We were just talking, Molly," Harry said.

"Oh, what about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know, the ole 'How's it been?' conversation. Nothing in particular," Ron answered.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, when are the rest of the kids coming tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"They should be here around three, dear," Molly answered.

"I can't wait to see everyone," Hermione said.

"Ages," Ron said in agreement.

"How about a game of Quidditch before we eat tomorrow?" George suggested, "And before the two of you break the news, of course," he finished, looking at Molly and Harry.

"A game of quidditch sounds great," Harry said in agreement.

"You boys and your Quidditch. I'll never understand it," Molly said.

"We feel the same way about you ladies and your gushy romance novels," Ron said, "We'll never understand how someone could get so googly-eyed over something so unrealistic."

"Its romantic, Ronald! It gives us ladies something to dream about, seeing as how nothing like that would ever really happen," Hermione replied to Ron.

"Exactly my point. Nothing like the stuff they put in those books would ever really happen. For example," Ron began, "A man would never really serenade the woman he loves with a song before romantically whisking her off on a broomstick ride to propose to her. He'd make it much more realistic."

"Oh, really? How so?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron cleared his throat, "He start by saying something like, 'Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I've known you for over eight years now, and every day I find more reasons to be in love with you. You amaze me more and more each day, and I can't believe I get to call you mine,' and then he would do something like get on one knee and grab her hand," Ron said, as he completed the actions he described, "Then, he would look lovingly into her eyes, and pull a ring from his pocket," Ron paused to reach for the ring that was indeed hidden is his pocket, the one he had been carrying around for months. "He would look at her, open the box, and say, 'Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?'"

"Wow, Ron, that was actually pretty romantic," George joked.

"Hermione, its your turn to finish the story," Ron said as he held the ring out, looking up at Hermione.

"Ron? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron said, waiting for her reply.

Hermione didn't answer immediately. She was too busy staring down at Ron, amazed by how incredibly romantic his proposal was. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and finally, she answered, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Hermione said, grabbing Ron and pulling him up to her for a kiss. Molly grabbed Harry's hand under the table and turned her head to look at him in the eyes. She smiled at him, and then turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Ron, its beautiful," Hermione said as Ron slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. She smiled at him and kissed him again before pulling away to admire the ring he had placed on her finger. She looked over at Molly, who smiled at her and nodded her head in approval.

"Well, it looks like we will be planning two weddings," Molly said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "My boy, my sweet little angelic boy, getting married. And to beautiful, sweet Hermione."

"It seems a little strange, being engaged the same time as my mother is, but, I'm just so happy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm happy, too!" Molly replied to Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling, and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"Well, its been quite an exciting day, hasn't it?" Molly asked Harry as they walked into her room.

"Well, it has surely been eventful," Harry answered as he closed the door behind him and Molly.

"I can't believe that owl from Arthur. And the children, they took the news much better than I expected them to. I thought they would put up much more of a fight than they did," Molly said.

"Yeah," Harry answered simply, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked as she sat down next to Harry and put her arm around him.

"Nothing, its nothing," he answered, turning his head and smiling at Molly.

"I can see right past that," Molly said as she moved her hand down to meet Harry's, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just. well, I am very surprised at how well the children, Ron especially, took the news. I expected him to be absolutely furious. But, Molly, we've not even told half of your children yet. I expect the others won't handle it as well."

"Oh, it'll be fine. I thought Ron was the biggest worry. Bill and Charlie are both so easy going, I don't see either of them getting too upset. Percy, well, I don't think Percy would notice if we didn't tell him. Ginny, oh," Molly said, looking at Harry, "Its Ginny you're worried about, isn't it?"

"Well, she and I, we..and I just don't know how'll she'll react," Harry answered, looking down at Molly's hand on top of his.

"It will be alright, dear. Listen, she may be upset. She may get mad and yell. She'll learn to deal with it, though. Eventually, she will accept it. I know my daughter. She's only ever wanted what's best for people, and I think she'll see that it will be what's best," Molly said as she smiled at Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. I just didn't think I'd have to face her so soon."

"Well, you were going to have to face her eventually. Its better to get it done sooner, don't think?" Molly asked.

"I suppose," Harry answered.

"Good. Glad we agree," Molly said. She leaned in and kissed Harry, and then got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Changing into my pajamas," Molly answered.

"But, why?" Harry asked, his eyes following Molly across the room.

"So I can go to bed, of course," Molly answered, turning around and looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Oh. I just don't understand why you're putting on pajamas, though."

"Whatever do you mean? What else would I wear to bed?" Molly asked.

"I was thinking you wouldn't wear anything. But, if you want to put on pajamas, go ahead," Harry answered.

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't wear anything, did you?" Molly asked as she turned around and began to make her way towards Harry.

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't wear anything," Harry answered. He stood up and made his way over to Molly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's just what I was hoping, of course," he repeated as he leaned in and his and Molly's mouths met for a sweet and lingering kiss.

"Well, I suppose I don't see any real reason to put on pajamas tonight. Chances are they would've been taken off not long after I got into bed, anyway," Molly said as she smiled at Harry. She leaned in and quickly pecked Harry on the lips.

"That's probably true. So, why bother?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, why bother?" Molly replied as she leaned in and met Harry in a long, passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss with equal force, wrapping his arms tightly around Molly's waist. Molly's hands traveled through Harry's hair, as their kiss became longer and sweeter. The two pulled away for a quick breath, before returning to their passion. Molly stopped and pulled away. "Before we get too carried away," she said, "I think we better make sure that no one can hear us and that we won't get any unexpected visitors." Molly took out her wand, pointed it at the door, and placed a silencing charm and locking charm on the door.

"Good idea, dear. I wouldn't want anyone to hear us," Harry said as he leaned forward and kissed Molly's neck. He trailed kisses down to Molly's chest, until he was met by a barrier that was her shirt. The stopped, and with his hands still around Molly's waist, grabbed her blouse and slowly pulled it over her head, and threw it down to the floor. He returned to trailing kisses arross her chest while she returned to running her fingers through his hair. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra, and let it slide to the floor. He made his way up to Molly's lips and met them in a fury of passion. She ran her hands down the front of his chest until she reached his the waist of his shirt, pulled away from their kiss, and slid it off of him, dropping it on the floor as she returned to their kiss. Molly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as his hands traveled down her body, paying careful attention to every curve along the way. He grabbed her waistbands, and with one gentle movement, sent both her skirt and knickers to the floor. His hands made their way back up her body before stopping to massage her breasts. Molly's hands moved down Harry's arms, then down his sides. When she reached the waisband of his pants, she moved her hands to the front. She slowly unbuttoned his pants with one hand while massaging his manhood with the other. Once his pants were undone, Molly slid his pants and knickers off. Harry moved his attention to Molly's mouth, where he leaned in for a kiss. He opened her mouth with his tongue, exploring is while he pushed her back onto the bed.

Molly returned Harry's kiss with a fiery passion from deep within. She moved her hands up around Harry's neck, as her tongue met Harry's in a race to taste each other's sweetness. Harry knelt over Molly, and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. He carefully traced circles across her breasts, before making his way back up to her mouth. Molly's hands began freely roaming along Harry's chest, down his stomach, until she reached his hard manhood. She grasped it in her hand, and slid her hand up and down its entire length. Harry moved his attention from Molly's mouth to her neck, tracing patterns up to her ear and then back down to her neck. Molly moved her hands up around Harry's back, and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Harry's head came up and his mouth met Molly's in a deep and passionate kiss. Molly pulled away and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I'm ready," she whispered eagerly into his ears. Harry nodded, and softly kissed Molly. Harry slowly guided himself into Molly, pausing to enjoy her warmth around him. She arched her back, digging her nails deep into Harry's neck. Slowly he pushed himself in and out of Molly, being careful as to not go too quickly. Molly gasped in ecstasy, and her eyes became fixated on Harry's. Harry thrust himself deep inside her, slowly at first, but he gained speed with each thrust.

"Oh, oh, Harry!" Molly yelled out, "Oh, yes, oh, right there!" Harry thrust himself faster and faster into Molly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh, Molly! Oh, God!" Harry said as the passion was growing inside him. He thrust himself into Molly faster, deeper, hoping he was satisfying her needs.

"Oh, Harry, don't stop! Oh, God!" Molly screamed as she was reaching her climax. Her back arched as Harry thrust deeper and deeper inside her. Her nails dug deep into Harry's neck as the intensity inside her gres stronger. Harry's breathing became heavier and heavier as he thrust himself deeper and quicker into Molly, waiting for her to reach her climax.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Harry, oh..!" Molly gasped as she reached her climax. This sent Harry over the edge, and he reached his climax as Molly's muscles tightened around him. Molly's grip around Harry's neck weakened, and he fell lifelessly onto the bed beside her. He looked into her eyes and leaned his head foreward, kissing her gently on the lips.

"See, I told you pajamas were not necessary," Harry said mischievously. Molly lightly slapped Harry's arm before bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"You're quite the joker, but you were right," she said as she pecked him on the lips. They lay nose to nose, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Good thing you thought about that silencing charm, too," Harry laughed. Molly rolled her eyes, and looked back lovingly into Harry's. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. She turned her back to him and he moved his body snuggly against hers. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, and the two fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the long wait. Had some unexpected delays._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story. _

"What's that?" Molly exclaimed as she sat up in bed.

"What's what?" Harry asked, not having any idea what Molly was talking about.

"That noise, didn't you hear it?" Molly asked.

"No. I'm sure its nothing, dear. Go back to bed," Harry said.

"There it is again," Molly said, this time getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I'm getting dressed so I can go see what that noise is. I thought you would do it, but I must've been mistaken," Molly said, glaring at Harry.

"Hold on," Harry said as he got out of bed and slid on his pants, "I'll come with you."

Harry groggily made his way down the stairs in front of Molly, in case there was something waiting to attack them. As he reached the bottom step, he saw Ron pushing Hermione up against the table, hands covered in flour, capturing her in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Ron said as he pulled away from Hermione. Both of their faces turned red with embarassment. "Oh, um, Mum," Ron said as Molly stepped of the final step to stand alongside Harry.

"Sorry if we woke you," Hermione said, pulling her hair out of her face, "Ron and I just thought we would make breakfast for everyone."

"Oh, its quite alright, dear," Molly said, "To be honest, I've grown so accustomed to a quiet house, that is just frieghtened me a little when I heard noise coming from down here. If anything, I'm pleased to know it was just you two," she finished as she walked over to the stove to pour her and Harry a cup of tea. She walked over to Harry and handed him his cup before turning to Ron and Hermione. "Can I help you with anything?" Molly asked.

"Oh, goodness no, Mrs. Weasley. Just have a seat in the living room and relax. You, too, Harry," Hermione told them.

"Hermione, dear," Molly replied.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around to hear what Molly had to say.

"Since you will soon be my daughter-in-law, I think it is about time for you to start calling me Molly. I don't know why you still call me Mrs. Weasley, anyway. I've known you since you were eleven, and you still call me Mrs. Weasley. Please, call me Molly,"

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione giggled, "I'm only joking, Molly. Now, go and have a seat. Ron and I will let you know when breakfast is ready."

Molly and Harry made their way to sit down by one another on the sofa. "I just can't believe it," Molly sighed as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"My little boy, all grown up and getting married, to his best friend, no less. Standing in my kitchen doing something besides scaveging for someting to eat," Molly said, cracking a small smile at the sight of Ron and Hermione in the kitchen.

"Yes, well, things have changed quite a bit in the last eight years, haven't they? Ron isn't that little boy you sent off to Hogwarts anymore, is he?" Harry said.

"Oh, certainly not. Then, of course, there's you," Molly said, resting her hand on Harry's thigh.

"What about me?" Harry asked, looking mischievously into Molly's eyes.

"Well, look at everything you've been through, everything you've become. You've become quite the man, dear. But, mostly, you are still lounging around without a shirt on while there are others in the house," Molly said. Harry looked down at his chest and realized that it was, in fact, still bare. "Now, I don't mind, but, I think the others might not appreciate it quite as much as I do."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Harry said as he stood up. He went upstairs to find a shirt to put on and to clean himself up a bit. Molly sat on the couch, admiring the sight of young love in front of her. She watched as Hermione took careful steps to make sure Ron knew exactly what to do. She watched as the two worked in perfect harmony to cook a simple meal. She thought back to when they were just children, getting on the train at platform 9 3/4. She really couldn't believe how much things had changed since then.

"Better?" Harry asked as he made his way back into the room and sat down next to Molly.

"I'm not sure if its better," Molly winked at Harry, "But its much more appropriate. Thank you."

"You're welcome, darling," Harry replied.

"I wonder what they're making out there?" Molly asked after she took a sip of her tea.

"Who knows. Let's just hope its something edible," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will be. If there's one thing Hermione can do, its follow directions. And, what is a recipe if not directions?" Molly said.

"I didn't see a cook book or any recipe out there," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be just fine," Molly replied.

"What's going on down here?" George said as he made his way down the stairs and through the kitchen. "Oh, I see, the lovebirds are making breakfast. Oh, wait, the lovebirds are on the sofa. No, they are making breakfast. This is just too much for me," said George.

"Oh, George," Hermione said, "Stop being so foolish. Pour yourself a cup of tea and have a seat. Breakfast will be ready any moment. Harry, Molly, come have a seat at the table," Hermione shouted across the room.

Harry got up, offered a hand to Molly, helped her up, and the two made their way to the table. Ron set plates for everyone, and helped Hermione carry over what they had cooked, which had been concealed by a lid on top of the serving dish.

"Oh, what is this? Smells fantastic!" Molly said as Hermione and Ron sat down at the table.

"Take a look. Its not much, but its something," Ron said.

Molly lifted the lid off the serving dish to find a mountain of pancakes surrounded by berries and syrup. "It looks wonderful, thank you, children."

"Oh, it was no trouble, Mum," George joked.

"Really, Ron, Hermione, thank you for preparing breakfast for everyone. It looks great," Molly said once more.

"Yes, thank you," Harry agreed.

"You're welcome," Ron said as he began filling up his plate.

"Really, Ronald. Let everyone else get some before you take them all!" Hermione said as she elbowed Ron in the arm.

"Sorry," Ron said, setting the pancake on his spatula back down on the serving tray. The others filled their plates, and Ron took what was left.

"Hermione, I'm afraid I may have caused some trouble for you," Molly said, "It looks like you're going to have to do a lot of cooking to keep this one happy."

"I already do, Molly. All he does is eat!" said Hermione.

"I do not!" Ron protested.

Molly smiled at Hermione and rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

"These aren't half bad," said George, "very well done, indeed."

"Thank you," Hermione said graciously.

"So, you two, any idea on when the big day's going to be?" Molly asked.

"Not a clue. Hopefully in the fall," Hermione said.

"If I had it my way, it would be tomorrow," Ron interrupted, "But Hermione is insisting on having a proper wedding, so I must oblige."

"The fall sounds loveley," said Molly.

"How about you two?" Hermione asked, "Any ideas?"

"Well, that depends on a lot of things, dear," Molly said, "There is still a lot that has to happen with Arthur and I before Harry and I can go on with our plans."

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Hermione said apologetically.

"It's quite okay," Molly said.

"Well, hopefully you and Arthur get everything worked out quickly and problem free," Hermione said.

"Yes, dear. Hopefully," Molly agreed sadly.

"Well, the rest of the family sure is going to have some news when they get home, aren't they?" George said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, they certainly will," Harry laughed, "Hopefully the news of Ron and Hermione will make everyone a little more cheerful after your mother and I tell them about us," Harry said.

"Oh, they won't be upset," Ron said.

"No, not a one," George laughed.

"Oh, stop it, you two. Harry and I are very nervous about breaking the news to everyone. You should have seen us before you three got here. We were a mess, we didn't know what we were going to say to you." Molly said.

"Well, you've already told us, Mum, and you've seen how we've reacted. How bad could it really be telling everyone else?" George asked.

"Well, you've got a point, George. Its just Ginny we're worried about, really. She and Harry, well, you know," Molly said shyly.

"I do know," George winked at Harry, remembering the sight of Ginny and him snogging the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Still," Ron said, "She's really the only one you have to worry about, and I don't think she'll take the news any worse than I did."

"That would be an unexpected relief," Harry said.

"I'm sure it will be alright, chap," George laughed, "Hermione, Ron, that was a very good breakfast. I'll clean up, you all go relax."

"George, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked, surprised by her son's offer.

"Yes, Mum, why?" George answered.

"Its just, you've never offered to clean up before. Are you sure you wouldn't like some help?" Molly replied.

"No, I've got it. Got sit down and relax," George said.

Molly walked into the living room where Hermione, Ron, and Harry already had taken a seat. Molly took the empty seat next to Harry. "I feel so strange. Breakfast cooked and cleaned, and I didn't have to do a thing. What a treat," she said.

"Its no trouble, Molly, not after everything you do on a regular basis," Hermione said.

"Well, thank you, dear. Its just very odd," said Molly.

"Well, that was easy," George said, walking into the living room and taking a seat.

"Done already?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Simple housekeeping spell I learned. I like to keep things as simple as possible," George answered.

"Wow, I'm so proud," Molly laughed.

"Um, Mum, I hope you won't be too upset, but we've set up a meeting with some old friends down in Diagon Alley. We've got to leave for the day. You're not too upset, are you?" Ron said.

"Oh, not at all dear. Go and have a good time," Molly quickly answered.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said as he got up and gave Molly a peck on the cheek. "We'll be back around six."

"All right. Stay safe, and we'll see you, then," Molly said. Ron, Hermione, and George got up and individually Flooed out of the Burrow. "Why didn't you go with them, dear?" she asked Harry.

"Wasn't invited," Harry said simply.

"Oh," Molly said curiously, "Well, do you have any plans for the day?" she asked.

"No, do you?" he replied.

"Nope," Molly giggled, "But I think we can make some," she said as she pulled Harry to her for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure we can," Harry agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to JK Rowling, but are currently being borrowed._

"Excuse me, any idea where I might find the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects ?" Ron asked a passing stranger eagerly.

"Its on the second level, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Daily Prophet?" The man asked.

"No thank you. Thank you for the directions, though," Ron replied.

Ron, George, and Hermione made their way to the second level of the ministry. When they reached it, however, they were still a bit lost. "Excuse me, sir," Hermione began, "Any idea where I might find Arthur Weasley's office?"

"Just down this hall and to the left," the man pointed down the hall on his right, "He's been a bit down and out lately, just so you know."

"Well, thank you very much, sir," Hermione thanked him, and she, Ron, and George began walking down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked.

"Hear what?" George replied.

"He said dad's been a bit down and out. Poor dad. He's probably devastated," Ron said as they reached the end of the hall.

"Oh, I'm sure he's alright," George said cheerfully, trying to make Ron feel a little better.

"Here, Arthur Weasley's office. Are you ready?" she turned and asked Ron and George.

"Yea," Ron said.

"Yep," George agreed.

"Alright, then," Hermione said as she knocked on the door. There was a long silence that came from the room.

"Maybe he's not there," George said. Suddenly, a noise came from within the room.

"Come in," a voice announced.

Ron took Hermione's hand in his and gripped it nervously as he opened the door with the other.

"Dad," Ron said as he made his way into the office with Hermione, followed by George.

Arthur turned around in his chair, and looked forward at his children.

"Ron. George. What are you doing here? And Hermione, how are you?" Arthur asked as he jumped up from his chair and walked over to them. He captured each one of them in an individual embrace. "How've you been?" he asked them.

"Well, dad, we've got some big news," Ron began.

"Oh, really? What's that now?" Arthur asked.

"Well, umm," Ron began.

"Ron and I are engaged!" Hermione interrupted.

"What? That's magnificent! Congratulations, you two!" Arthur exclaimed, giving Hermione a hug and shaking Ron's hand. "That's a big step to take, son. Congratulations. You've landed yourself a great girl," Arthur gleamed with pride as he looked at his son. "And George, anything new with you?"

"Not really, Dad," George answered, "How about you?"

"Oh, the work is keeping my busy here. What brought you down here today?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we thought we'd share the news with you," Hermione replied.

"Well, there's more than just that, Dad. We need to talk," George said.

"What about?" Arthur asked nervously.

"You and Mum. And Mum and Harry. Dad, what's going on?" Ron asked, looking to his father for the best answer.

"So, um, so you children know about that, then?" Arthur asked.

"Yea. Mum and Harry told us yesterday. Dad, what is this all about? You and Mum, what happened?" George answered.

"Oh, George, I just can't explain it. I loved your mother more than anything in the world. After," Arthur paused, "war, however, things became very difficult for us. I didn't know how to handle things," Arthur said, making his way to his chair, sitting down. The children followed Arthur's suit, and sat down in the seats in front of his desk. "Your mother did everything she could for me, she was there for me in every way possible. I, I fear, didn't do the same for her. I wasn't there for her the way she needed me to be. Not because I didn't want to be, but because I didn't know how. The only thing I found myself able to do was to come to work. With so much to do, I found that there wasn't really any time for me to think about what had happened. So, I stayed as busy as I could. I didn't leave the office, afraid of what memories would return if I went home. And then," Arthur sighed heavily.

"And then what, Dad?" Ron asked.

"I can't Ron," Arthur replied.

"Come on, Dad. You can tell us, its all right," George said.

"And then, I met Eloise," Arthur said sadly.

"Who, exactly, is Eloise?" Ron asked, confused.

"Eloise, well, Eloise works here in the office. You see, when I wasn't leaving the office, Eloise seemed to be the only one who noticed. One day, she came in here, asking me why I hadn't left the office in weeks. I explained everything to her, and she was there for me, and she didn't expect anything in return. I could talk to her about what had happened without an entirely different set of emotions coming along with it. When I had tried to talk to your mother about it, the only thing I could think of was the life we had formed together, and how much it had changed. With Eloise, there were no feelings. She was just there for me when I needed to talk to her. She never really asked a lot of questions, she just listened. Then, we started talking about other things, and we really got to know each other. Then, one day, we kissed. We were in the middle of some stupid conversation, and we kissed. Now, well, I guess you could say we are together," Arthur explained.

"What? Dad, how could you?" Ron asked, furious by what his father had just said.

"Ron, I know you're not happy, but.."

"Not happy! Dad, I thought you loved Mum more that anything. You always said that nobody could ever compare to your 'Mollywobbles," and now you're telling me that you've got someone else. How can she possibly compare, Dad? How can she?" Ron yelled across the desk. Hermione held tight to his arm as he inched forward with every word he said.

"Ron, please, let me,"

"No, Dad, I won't let you. I thought you would be here in your office, heartbroken and depressed. But you're not. Look at you,"

"Its not worth it, Ron," George interrupted. He stood up, looking at Arthur, who was sitting pitifully at his desk. "Come on, lets go."

Ron sat and looked at Arthur for a moment, and then he got up, joined by Hermione, and followed George to the door. George walked out, followed by Ron. Hermione paused before walking out the door. "It was nice to see you, Mr. Weasley," she said as she walked out of his office, and shut the door behind her.

- ***** - ***** Meanwhile, back at the Burrow ****** - ****** -

"You are brilliant, you know?" Molly said as Harry took her hand in his and kissed a trail from the tip of her finger to her wrist.

"You're not too bad, yourself," Harry replied.

"You know something, dear?" Molly asked, looking lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"What's that, love?" he asked.

"I owe you big time," she anwered.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For everything. You've made me feel alive, again. You've shown me that there is something worth living for," Molly said, her hand placed lightly on Harry's cheek.

"Molly," Harry said, pulling her close to him, "How could you ever think for a single moment that there wasn't anything worth living for? You have six wonderful children. That alone is something, something very great indeed, worth living for."

"I know, dear. Its just, well, after Fred died, I guess I had forgotten how to live. I was so busy trying to make it easier for those around me, that I forgot about myself. You, however," Molly smiled softly at Harry, "You were here for me, you consoled me, and you made me feel alive once more. You helped me get adjusted to a new normal."

"Oh, Molly, dear, you don't understand, do you?" Harry laughed.

"Understand what?" Molly asked, surprised by Harry's question.

"If not for your admiration and care, I wouldn't have been here at all. You taught yourself how to live, Molly Weasley. You simply chose not to for a period of time. Then, you chose to once more. But, didn't teach you how to live, I didn't make you feel alive. You always knew how to live, and you always were alive. You just chose to live life dfferently, I suppose," Harry said.

"Well, dear, I still say thank you," Molly said. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"Don't get sad, love," Harry said, wiping the tear with his thumb, and then kissing her forehead.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy," Molly laughed.

"Oh," Harry blushed, "Well, I'm happy, too." He leaned forward and captured Molly's mouth in a kiss.

"Love you, dear," Molly said, gazing into Harry's eyes.

"Love you, love," Harry said, kissing Molly once more.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get dressed," Molly said, getting up and wrapping the sheet around her, "The children should be home in around an hour, and I should get started on supper."

"I'll help," Harry said, getting out of bed and findng his clothes that were spread across the floor.

"Thanks, dear," Molly said simply. She got dressed and fixed her hair. Once she was finished, she and Harry made their way down to the kitchen. They were surprised to fnd that the kitchen was not unoccupied, but filled with an akward silence from Ron, George, and Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They are JK Rowling's and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"What's wrong children?" Molly asked as she hurried across the kitchen to sit down at the table.

"Oh, Mum, you're not going to like it," Ron said warily.

"What do you mean, dear? Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered.

"What is it? I thought you were going to meet some friends? Whatever is the matter?" Molly asked, Harry now sitting down beside her.

"Mum, its Dad, he," George began.

"Oh, dear," Molly gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked.

"He, he," George stammered.

"He, oh, Hermione, you say it," Ron said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's arm for comfort.

"Well, you see, we didn't really go to see friends. The boys wanted to go and talk to their father about, well, everything, and Ron and I wanted to tell him about our engagement," Hermione began.

"Yes," Molly said, wanting to know more.

"Well, when we got there, Mr. Weasley began talking to us, and, well, we found out something that was very surprising and upsetting," Hermione said nervously.

"Well, he's okay, isn't he?" Molly asked.

"He's fine," Hermione answered, "Its just, that, well, you aren't the only one who's found someone else. Mr. Weasley informed us that he met someone at the Ministry, and, that they are together."

"Oh," Molly gasped in unbelief.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dad, he's got a girlfriend," Ron replied.

"Well, that's certainly some news, isn't it?" Molly said calmly.

"You can say that again," Geoge said.

"Well, children, I'm sure you would like to discuss this further, but, your brothers and sister will be here soon, so, we should get dinner ready and the table set," Molly said, getting up, "There is a lasagna already made in the fridge, it just needs to be put in the oven."

"I'll take care of that, Molly," Hermione said.

"Thank you, dear," Molly replied.

"Mum, I thought they were all coming at 3," Ron said

"Yes, dear, they were supposed to be here at 3, but, I owled them when you children left and told them not to be here until 6 or 7. I'd imagine they'll be arriving at any moment,"

"Oh, okay, then," Ron answered.

Harry and George set the table while Molly, Ron, and Hermione finished up some last minute things with the meal. "So, what news should they hear first, Mum? About you and Harry, or about Dad?" George asked.

"Well, since we initially invited them to tell them about Harry and I, that's what we'll tell them first," Molly answered.

"Oh, alright then," George replied.

"Mum! I'm here!" Bill yelled as he made his way into the kitchen!

"Bill, dear, so great to see you," Molly said as she rushed to him to give him a hug, "Where's Fleur?"

"Well, she and the family are off visiting her sister right now, but she'll be back in a few days," Bill answered. He made his way around the room, sharing hellos and hugs with everyone.

"Is that Bill I hear in there?" A voice called from the living room.

"It sure is, sis," Bill answered as he made his way back across the kitchen to greet Ginny. "How've you been, sis?"

"Oh, alright I guess," Ginny answered, "Been busy studying, but its nice to have the weekend off."

"Yes, I remember those days," Ron said as he gave his sister a hug.

"Please, Ronald. You never studied a day in your life while we were at school," Hermione said to Ron as he parted from Ginny and laughed. Just then, Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry.

"Harry, how've you been?" Ginny anxiously asked.

"Oh, alright," Harry said, offering to shake Ginny's hand. Ginny looked down, confused by the gesture, but shook his hand and she too made her way around the room, saying hello.

"Who's still missing?" Molly asked, looking around the room.

"Charile," George answered.

"Ah, yes," Molly replied, "Any word on Percy?"

"He's really busy at work, Mum," Bill said, "And he said he told me to tell you he's really sorry he can't make it."

"Oh, well, then, just Charlie," Molly sighed.

"Someone mention my name?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.

"Charlie," Molly exclaimed, "How are you, dear?"

"Just fine, Mum," Charlie said, making his way to Molly and capturing her in a warm embrace. "Hi, everyone," Charlie said, looking around the room, "What've I missed?"

"Oh, nothing, dear," Molly said, "In fact, we were just waiting for you to begin dinner. Why doesn't everyone grab a seat." Everyone took a seat around the table and began eating their meal. They caught up on each other's lives, and Hermione and Ron announced their engagement to everyone, and they were all estatic. Harry and Molly went along with the converstation as if they hadn't any news to tell the children sitting at the table. After dinner, Hermione and Ginny helped Molly wash up, and then they all met around the table for a cup of tea.

"Children, there is something I would like to tell all of you," Molly said as she sat down next to Harry.

"What is it, Mum?" Bill asked, worried.

"Well, dear," Molly began, "Your father and I are getting a divorce."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"But, Mum," Bill gasped.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, well, there's more," Molly said, taking a deep breath, "Harry and I are together, and we are going he has asked me to marry him. I've said yes."

The table fell silent as all of the children looked to Molly and Harry in disbelief. "Mum, this is crazy," Bill said from across the table, "Harry isn't even as old as I am. You realize how crazy it sounds, you marrying someone younger than your own children?"

"Bill, I realize its crazy, but, Harry and I love each other," Molly answered.

"How could you?" Ginny yelled, rising from her chair, "How could you? Mum, you know Harry and I, we...and you! How could you?" Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"Ginny, please, dear, calm down," Molly said, looking up at Ginny.

"Calm down! Calm down! You're telling me to calm down?" Ginny asked, furious.

"Please, Ginny, just sit down. There's something more we have to tell all of you," Molly said calmly.

"What more could you possibly have to tell us?" Charlie asked.

"Well, George, maybe you could tell them?" Molly asked, looking at George.

George shook his head and looked around at his brothers and sister who lined the table. "Well, Ron, Hermione, and I went to the Ministry this afternoon to see Dad. Well, when we got there, we got some news we weren't really expecting. You see, Mum, well, she isn't the only one who's already found someone else. Dad has a girlfriend, she works at the Ministry."

"You've got to be joking," Bill said, staring at George.

"I wish I were," George answered, "But, its true."

"Oh, God," Charlie sighed, "What is happening?"

"I was asking myself the same thing," Bill replied.

"And you three, you already knew about all of this?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Mum told us yesterday," Ron answered, looking to Hermione for help.

"We were just as shocked as you are," Hermione said, "But we grew to accept it."

"How could you possibly accept this? Its bloody insane!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Molly said, reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand. Ginny pulled away, and looked at her mother with disgust.

"Please, Mum," Ginny said, standing up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to clear my head. I'm heading back to Hogwarts. It was nice seeing you all," Ginny said, looking to everyone except Harry and Molly, and she apparated out of the Burrow kitchen.

"Well, she took that well," George joked.

"George," Molly began to scold, but just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

"Mum, I think I'm going to have to agree with Ginny," Charlie said, "Plus, I've got loads of work to do tomorrow, and I really should be getting back. Ron, Hermione, Mum, Harry, congratulations. Mum, I'll owl you tomorrow." Charlie smiled at everyone around the room and suddenly apparated out of the kitchen.

"Well, Bill," Molly said, looking sadly to him, surprised he was still there "Aren't you going to leave, too?"

"Well, Mum, listen. I don't really know how to understand any of this. Its goning to be strange, you and Dad not being together anymore. And its going to be really strange having Harry as a step-father," Bill said calmly to his mother, "But, I love you, very much. Everyone just needs some time to process the news is all. Its quite a shock to all of us, especially Ginny. Does Percy know yet?"

"No. I was going to tell him tonight, but," Molly said.

"Well, I'll owl him tomorrow and tell him, if that's alright with you. I'll tell him about Dad as well," Bill offered.

"Oh, Bill, thank you so much, dear," Molly said, smiling.

"Yes, thank you, Bill," Harry finally said.

"Harry, you've been so quite," Bill said, "I forgot you were here."

"Yes, well, its been quite hard to get a word in," Harry laughed.

"Sorry about that," George joked from across the table.

"Its quite alright," Harry said.

"Well, Mum, I hate to do this, but, I too have to be at work early tomorrow morning, and I should be getting home," Bill said. He walked over to Molly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "If you need anything, just owl. Fleur and I will stop by sometime soon to visit. Bye," Bill said. He walked to the fireplace in the living room and Flooed back home.

"Well," Harry said.

"Yes," Molly replied, "It was quite something."

"Sure was," Ron said.

"Um, Ronald," Hermione interrupted, "How about you, George, and I go up and play a game of Wizard's chess. Well, you and George can play, and I'll be the judge. Lord know's you two can never play without fighting with one another."

Ron looked curiously at Hermione, but he soon realized her intentions. "Sure, Hermione. George?"

"I'm already there," George said as he hopped out of his chair and ran across the kitchen. "Night, Mum. Night, Harry," he shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Night," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Night," Ron said quitely.

"Good night, children," Molly yelled, making sure George could hear her. He took Harry's hand in hers and looked over at him. He looked blank and lifeless, and Molly was worried. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little, shocked, that's all," Harry replied.

"She'll cope, dear," Molly said, leaning into him, "It'll just take some time."

"Yes, well, I suppose we should be up to bed, too, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear, excellent idea," Molly answered. She got up, took Harry's arm, and the two of them walked up to her bedroom. Harry lay in bed and fell quickly asleep while Molly was changing. She stared at him from across the room, thinking about how wonderful he had been to her. He stood by her side when she had to tell her children terrible news, and he never lost his cool. He stayed calm and collected, and she knew he did it just for her. Molly knew that Harry was frieghtened insided, but didn't show it. He kept strong for her, just as he always had. He kept strong for everyone, all the time. Molly knew she was lucky to have Harry, and she smiled softly as he slept in bed, lost in his dreams. She quietly made her way into bed and lay down next to the man she loved, watching him dream until she too fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do now own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"Morning," Molly said to Harry as she rolled over to see him staring at her.

"Morning," Harry said, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Sleep well?" Molly asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Harry answered, "Did you?"

"I suppose so," Molly replied.

"We should probably get up," Harry said with disgust.

"Yes, we should. The children will be going home tonight, and I would like to spend as much time as possible with them before they leave," Molly said.

"Yes, well, I'll go start breakfast. You take a shower and relax a little bit," Harry said, kissing Molly on the forehead before standing up.

"Thank you, dear," Molly said. Harry got dressed and walked down to the kitchen to make some tea and start breakfast. Molly got in the shower, and let the hot water run on her shoulders. She needed to just relax after the stressful dinner she had the night before. She knew it would be difficult to tell her children about her and Arthur, and even harder to tell them about her and Harry, but she didn't imagine their reactions would be so bad. As the water ran down her back, Molly began to feel faint. She didn't know why, but she just continued on, finishing her shower. When she was done, Molly began getting dressed, but once again, she felt faint. She sat down on the bed for a few moments to regain her self, and then finished getting dressed. She decided to walk down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and help Harry finish breakfast, but on her way downstairs, she began to feel faint once more, and decided to call Harry up to ask for his help. "Harry," she called quietly down the stairs.

"Yes, dear?" He asked.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Molly replied.

"Just a second," Harry said as he turned the stove off. He walked up the stairs to find Molly standing still, holding onto the wall. "Molly, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he rushed up the stairs to take Molly's hand.

"Oh, it's nothing dear, I just feel a little light headed, is all," Molly answered.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked, opening his door and looking down the stairs.

"Yes, dear, its fine," Molly answered.

"Are you sure, Mum?" Ron said, looking down at Molly, "You don't look to well."

"Thanks," Molly glared up at Ron, "But, really, I'm fine. I just got a little light headed, is all. I guess I am just in need of some breakfast is all."

"Don't worry, Molly," Harry said, "Its almost done."

"Hermione and I will be down in a minute, Mum. We'll bring George with us, as well," Ron shouted down the stairs.

"That's alright, dear. Go back to bed," Molly replied.

"No, really, we'll be down in a minute," Ron said, going back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Harry led Molly to the table and she took a seat. "Are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Nothing a bite of breakfast won't fix, dear," Molly replied to Harry, smiling.

"All right, then. I wasn't sure what to make, so I made oats. Is that okay?" Harry asked, wanting Molly's approval.

"Oh, that sounds great. It'll be just what I need, love," Molly replied.

"Mum, are you okay?" George asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Yes, dear, of course," Molly laughed.

"I told you she was okay, George," Ron commented.

"Oh, he was just worried, Ronald. You came in and woke me up in a panic, so don't even start poking fun at George," Hermione scolded.

"Yes, dear," Ron replied sarcastically as he pulled Hermione's chair out and then took a seat next to her. Quickly, he stood back up. "Harry, do you need any help?" Ron asked.

"No, thanks, Ron. I think I've got it," Harry answered. He had already set the table before Molly called him up for assistance. "It'll be ready in a minute or so."

"So, when do you children have to leave?" Molly asked the table.

"Tomorrow morning for us," Hermione answered, "I have to be back at work."

"I'll probably leave then as well," George agreed, "Lots of work to be done around the shop."

"Well, at least we have a whole day to spend together," Molly smiled, "Do you kids have anything special planned?"

"Not really," Hermione said.

"Actually, George and I were talking, and we were hoping maybe we could play that Quidditch game we were supposed to play yesterday?" Ron asked, looking to Harry for a response.

"That actually sounds great," Harry said, carrying the pot over to the table, "Its been quite a long time since I've played. I wouldn't mind having a go at it."

"Wicked," Ron said, grabbing the spoon and slopping a large pile of oats into his bowl.

"I hope you haven't lost your touch, Harry. You and I are on a team. You can't split up Ron and Hermione these days," George said.

"Shut up," Ron replied.

"Ronald, be nice to your brother," Molly spoke up, "And George, quite making fun of Ron."

"Geeze, Mum, I was only poking fun," George replied.

"Well, I think it'll be nice for you all to play Quidditch. Harry, how long has it been since you've played?" Molly asked.

"You know," Harry paused, "I can't even remember. Its been so long, but it seems like just yesterday I played my first match."

"Yes, well, it'll be good for you to get back on that broomstick. Now, everyone, eat up. If you are going to be playing that foolish game, you're going to need your energy," Molly joked.

"You better eat up, too," Harry said, "I don't want a repeat of this morning."

The five of them ate breakfast, and then went out to the yard. Ron rummaged through the shed to find four old broomsticks, and handed one to George, Harry, and Hermione, and kept one for himself. Molly took a seat on the garden bench, and watched as the four of them took their beginning positions. When the match began, Harry took off, zooming around the yard as though he had never been off a broomstick. Ron and Hermione were having a bit of trouble keeping up with Harry and George, who, after all, had quite a bit of experience playing to the Gryffindor team all through school.

Molly watched on as the game continued, George and Harry winning undoubtedly. Suddenly she began to feel sick. She took a deep breath and sat, not wanting to panic, thinking the feeling would go away. As she sat, thought, the feeling got worse. Molly knew she needed to go to the house and lay down, but because of what happened earlier in the morning, she didn't feel comfortable going back to the house on her own. She thought she would get Harry to help her. "Harry, dear," she called out, "Would you come here for a moment?"

Harry swooped down and rushed to Molly's side. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"Mum, are you okay?" George asked.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. Keep playing, Hermione and Ron could use a few minutes with a little less competition," Molly replied.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at Molly.

"I'm not sure, dear. I think I just need to lie down. Would you mind helping me into the house?" Molly answered.

"Of course," Harry said, taking Molly's arm and leading her into the house.

"I'll just lie down on the couch," Molly said to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, its fine," Molly said, taking a seat, "Do you think you could get me a cup of tea, dear?"

"Sure," Harry said, making his way to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. He came and took a seat next to Molly, wrapping his arm around her. "Molly, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, love," Molly answered, "I just don't feel very well."

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Harry asked.

"Just this morning, actually. Maybe I just didn't sleep well last night," Molly answered.

"Yes, well, I hope that's all it is," Harry said.

"Yes, me too," Molly replied, worried that it may be something more. The kettle began to sound, and Harry got up to prepare Molly a cup of tea. He brought it into her, and set down beside her.

"Here you are," he said, handing Molly the cup, "Drink up."

"Thank you," Molly replied, "You better get back out to your game."

"Are you sure? I just don't feel right leaving you alone right now," Harry said, looking sadly at Molly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. Go. I'll lie down and try to get some rest," Molly replied.

"Okay. Rest up," Harry said, giving Molly as kiss on the forehead as he stood up. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Molly replied, looking up at Harry, "Good luck." Harry walked out the door and went back to his game. Molly lay down on the couch, and tried to get some rest. She wasn't entirely sure why she didn't feel so well, but she was hoping it wasn't anything to really worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to JK Rowling and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"Feel alright, love?" Harry asked as he made his way toward the bed and sat down next to Molly.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for taking care of dinner tonight. I wish I felt better today. I hated feeling to terrible on the kids' last day here," Molly answered.

"Well, you heard them, they'll be back in a few weeks," Harry said as Molly nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right," Molly replied. She sat quietly with Harry for a moment before speaking again. "So, this will be our first real time spent together as a couple. No kids, no worries."

"It is, isn't it? It's kind of exciting," Harry said.

"Yes, dear," Molly replied, smiling up at Harry.

"We should use this time well," Harry said suggestively.

"Harry, dear, I agree with you, really, I do, but I just don't feel well tonight. Trust me, I really couldn't agree more with you, but, I felt light headed earlier just walking down the stairs," Molly said.

"I suppose you're right," Harry said sadly, "Your health is more important than sex. Besides, we have plenty of time for that."

"I'm sorry, dear," Molly said, giving Harry a kiss to cheer him up.

"It's all right, love," Harry replied, smiling at Molly.

"I love you, you know?" Molly asked, smiling at Harry.

"I know. I love you, too, you know?" Harry smiled.

"I think I may have heard that from someone," Molly giggled. She looked up at Harry and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I could use a bit of rest. I'm sure you could, too."

"I could. I forgot how exhausting Quidditch is," Harry agreed.

"Well, a bit of rest will help. Night, dear," Molly said, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Night. Love you," Harry said softly.

"I love you, too, dear," Molly replied. The two quickly fell asleep. For the first time in days, both of them had an honest good night's sleep. Early in the morning, Molly woke up and quietly made her way to the bathroom, as not to wake Harry. She took a long, hot shower, got out, wrapped herself in a towel, and sat down on the toilet. She stayed wrapped up, just thinking to herself. Harry woke up, noticed that Molly wasn't next to him, and went to check on her. He opened the bathroom door to see Molly staring blankly at the mirror in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Harry said, kneeling in front of her so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Molly replied, emotionless.

"You're not, dear. I can tell that much," Harry said, looking at Molly, "What's the matter?"

"I, I'm all right, really," Molly answered.

"Yes, I know you're all right, but what is wrong? What's troubling you?" Harry asked.

"Well, dear, I think its more than my trouble," Molly said, smiling at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I, um, I think you better have a seat, dear," Molly answered. Harry got up and sat down on the edge of the tub, and then took Molly's hand in his.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, dear, you know how I was feeling sick yesterday?" Molly asked, looking to Harry for an answer.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Well, while I was in the shower, I was thinking about it. I just couldn't figure out what could have made me feel so tired and faint, and it was really bothering me. All of a sudden, though, it dawned on me," Molly paused, staring blankly at the floor below her.

"Yes. And?" Harry replied, wanting to know the solution to her problem.

Molly looked up at Harry and cracked a small smile. "And," she began, "I remembered the last time I felt like that."

"And that was?" Harry asked, now growing impatient.

"And, that was, well," Molly looked up at Harry nervously, "That was when I was pregnant with Ginny."

Harry's face grew lifeless as he stared into Molly's eyes, trying to find some hint that the statement wasn't true. His silence grew, as he held his breath, trying to find words to describe his emotions.

"I know it sounds crazy, given my age. I would have thought I was past it," Molly laughed. She looked sadly at Harry, knowing he didn't know how to react. She tried to lift his spirits. "You know, dear, this is just a hunch. I don't know for sure either way, yet. I've yet to take a test. I've just been sitting here, thinking about it."

"Molly," Harry interrupted, "I don't know what to say."

"I know, dear. It's alright if you're scared." Molly replied.

"Scared? Molly, I'm, I'm, well, overjoyed. I didn't think you and I would ever have children. It made me sad to know we would never have children of our own, but I love you so much, that it didn't matter much. But now, this, Molly, I couldn't be happier," Harry gleamed at Molly, leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"Harry, please, don't get too excited just yet. Like I said, I haven't taken the test yet," Molly said, worried that Harry's heart would be broken if she weren't pregnant.

"Well, can you take it now?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course," Molly answered, "But are you sure you want to find out right now?"

"Molly, of course I'm sure," Harry answered.

"Well, go fetch me my wand off the table, please," Molly said. Harry got up, rushed to get Molly's wand, and rushed back in. "Thanks," Molly said to Harry, who sat back down and looked anxiously to Molly.

"Well, what now?" Harry asked. Molly laughed, realizing that Harry had never done anything like this before.

"Well, dear, it's a simple spell, really," Molly held up her wand over her stomach, "Fertillio," Molly said, tapping her stomach with her want. She and Harry waited a moment, and slowly, a check mark appeared in the air. Just as slowly as it appeared, is disappeared.

"Well?" Harry asked, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"Well," Molly looked at Harry blankly, careful not to express any emotion, "It looks as though I, you, you and I,"

"Yes?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It looks as though you are going to be a father," Molly smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked, overjoyed with emotion.

"Yes, really. I'm pregnant," Molly replied. Harry leapt up and enveloped Molly in a kiss, and then a long, warm hug.

"I love you, Molly!" Harry exclaimed, still holding Molly tightly.

"I love you, too, Harry," Molly replied. She pulled herself slightly away from Harry so that she was looking him in the eye. "Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Harry exclaimed.

Molly laughed, amazed by the amount of joy that had overcome Harry. She had never seen him so excited. "Well, dear. I think I should probably finish getting ready. Why don't you lie down and get some more rest?"

"Lie down? Get rest? This calls for a celebration! I'm going to whip you up something fantastic for breakfast!" Harry exclaimed.

Molly laughed at Harry and watched him eagerly rush out of the room and down the stairs. Molly closed the bathroom door and sat back down. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to feel happy, but she didn't know how to. She put her head in her hands and began crying. Molly knew that Harry was overjoyed, and that he couldn't wait to become a parent. She didn't feel quite the same way. Molly had gone through it all before, she had already raised seven children, and she thought she was at a point in her life where that would all be over with, and she would now have the pleasure of having grandchildren that came to visit. Molly sat and cried. She cried, and she thought about the future, and what it would be like with all of the changes going on. Most of all, Molly cried because for once in her life, she didn't know how to react otherwise.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know, dear, I'm not all that hungry. It looks lovely, but I just don't think I can stomach anything right now," Molly said sadly to Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yea. Thank you, though. It looks marvelous," Molly smiled at Harry.

"You're welcome," Harry said, kissing Molly on the cheek. "Now, take a seat. I'll get you a cup of tea."

"Actually, dear, I told Hermione I'd meet her today for tea. I'm terribly sorry. I'll be back as quickly as I can, though," Molly said apologetically to Harry.

"Go. Have fun. You don't need to rush back. Relax, and have a good time," Harry said.

"Thanks, dear. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Molly said as she walked over to the fireplace.

"Molly," Harry said, rushing over to Molly.

"What, dear?" she asked.

"You're not going to tell Hermione, are you?"

"Only if you want me to, but, I thought we should wait awhile," Molly answered.

"Okay, I couldn't agree more. Have fun. I love you," Harry said as Molly took a handful of Floo Powder from the old flowerpot hanging from the side of the fireplace.

"Love you, too," Molly replied with a smile, "Hogsmeade," Molly spoke loudly, as not to mispronounce it. When Molly got to Hogsmeade, she walked into the S.P.E.W. office, hoping to find Hermione there. When she walked in, Molly was greeted by a young witch sitting at the front desk.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Is Hermione here?" Molly asked kindly.

"She is. May I ask who wants to see her?"

"Molly Weasley," Molly answered.

"Oh, you must be Ron's mother," the girl asked. Molly shook her head to answer. "Well, its very nice to meet you, Ma'am. I'll go and tell Hermione you're here. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Molly said as she made her way to sit down. Before she could, Hermione came into the room.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, making her way over to Molly to greet her with a hug.

"Um, I was hoping we could chat. Do you have a moment?" Molly replied.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in," Hermione answered, leading Molly into her office. "Cup of tea?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, dear," Molly replied. Hermione poured Molly a cup of tea, handed it to her, and sat down in at her desk, across from Molly.

"So, what brought you here today?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, like I said. I was hoping we could chat," Molly replied.

"About what?" Hermione asked, still curious.

"Hermione, I'm, um, Harry and I, we're, um, I'm pregnant," Molly said, ashamed.

"You're what?" Hermione asked.

"I know. Crazy, right?" Molly laughed.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I'm sure, Hermione," Molly replied.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear. But, the thing is, I don't want to have a baby," Molly said sadly.

"But, Molly, you're the best mother I know. You love your children more than anything. Why don't you want to have a baby?" Hermione asked, surprised by what Molly had told her.

"Hermione, think about it. I'm nearly fifty years old. Harry is just twenty. By the time our child enters Hogwarts, I'll be sixty-one. But the time he or she is done with school, I'll be sixty-eight, and Harry will be just thirty-eight. I love Harry, Hermione. I love him so much. But, a baby?" Molly began to cry, "Harry wants this baby more than anything in the world. He couldn't have been more clear about that this morning. I just, I wasn't expecting this. I didn't think this could happen. I really don't want to have a baby, but Harry, Harry wants it. Harry is over the moon," Molly began to sob, ashamed that she didn't want her own child.

"Molly, Molly, it alright," Hermione said, getting up to give Molly a hug. "Listen, Molly, when did you find out?"

"Um, this morning," Molly answered, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Maybe you just need to give it some time. The idea will grow on you, I'm sure of it. Molly, honestly, you are the most amazing mother I know. Any child would be grateful to have you as a mother, no matter how old you are. I know I am grateful to have you as a mother, and soon to be mother-in-law. You'll get through this, Molly," Hermione consoled.

"But, Hermione, I don't think I can do this. Not after losing Fred. I am just afraid that after the baby is born, every time that I see it, I'll think of Fred. And everything that it does, I'll compare it to Fred. I fear that I'll always be comparing everything about this baby to Fred, and that isn't what this baby needs. This baby needs someone to love it with its entire heart, and love it for who it is. I just don't know if I can do that," Molly continued to sob, unable to deal with the thoughts going through her head.

"Molly, its okay," Hermione continued to hug Molly, trying to calm her down. Once Molly stopped sobbing, Hermione spoke again. "Molly, listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Fred wouldn't want you to feel this way. Fred would love a little brother or sister. He would love the baby, spoil it, teach it how to irritate you, I'm sure. But, if Fred was here, and he heard that you didn't want to have this baby, he would be devastated. I know, Molly."

Molly stared at Hermione, thinking about what she had said. She knew it was true. Fred would be very disappointed in her right now, but she couldn't help but feel how she felt. "Hermione," Molly finally spoke, "You're right. Fred would absolutely hate me right now. I just, I don't know what to do. This just doesn't seem right, having a baby. I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to do. Everything is just happening so fast. Within a week Harry's asked me to marry him and I've said yes, I've asked Arthur for a divorce and he agreed, and now, I find out I'm pregnant. All of this, its almost too much."

"But you're so strong. I know you'll be able to get through this. Just, don't rush anything. Take time to think things through," Hermione said. Molly sat with her face in her hands, thinking about everything that had happened, and thinking about everything Hermione had said. Finally, she looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"You're right. I probably just need some time to think things through. I just, I'm so overwhelmed right now," Molly said.

"I know you are, Molly, but you'll be all right," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, dear. Um, Hermione," Molly said.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you? Its just that, well, Harry and I would like to keep this to ourselves for now. And, if he asks, we were talking about your wedding today?"

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Sure thing, Molly."

"Thank you, dear. And, thank you for talking me through this," Molly said sadly.

"Don't mention it. After all you've done for me it's the least I could do. The very least," Hermione replied.

"Thanks, dear. Well, I'm sure you're real busy, so, I'd better go," Molly said, getting up.

"Okay. Take it easy, Molly, and think about it," Hermione said as Molly made her way towards the door.

"I will, dear. Thanks again," Molly said as she walked out the office. When she walked out of the office, she took a long, deep breath, and apparated back to the Burrow. Molly walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table.

"Molly, is that you?" Harry called from above. Molly didn't answer. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Harry. He made his way down to the kitchen and saw Molly. "I thought I heard you down here," Harry said, making his way to take a seat next to Molly. "How was your tea with Hermione?" he asked, giving Molly a kiss before she could answer.

"Fine," Molly said blankly, "Harry, we need to talk."

"What about?" Harry asked, worried.

"The baby," Molly answered.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, afraid something had happened to the baby.

"No, its nothing like that, dear," Molly smiled, amazed by how worried he had gotten, "I just, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"This morning, when I realized that I might be pregnant, I was terrified. I still am terrified. After we took the test and I found out I am indeed pregnant, my heart plunged. I'm so afraid. I've never felt like this before in my life. Harry, I'm telling you this because I feel like it is something you need to know. I don't know how I feel about having another baby. I'm afraid," tears began to fall down Molly's cheeks. Harry moved and captured Molly in his arms.

"Molly, there's nothing to be afraid of. You've got me. We've got each other. I'll be here for you, through everything, no matter what. I love you, Molly, and I love this baby so much already. What, exactly, are you afraid of, Molly?" Harry asked softly and calmly.

"I'm afraid that I'll be disappointed. I'm afraid that once the baby is born, I'll always be comparing it to Fred. I'm afraid that I won't be able to open my heart up and give the baby the love it deserves, and not because I don't love it, but because I'm afraid of losing that love," Molly began to sob, thinking about the loss of Fred and how much she missed him.

"Oh, Molly. You'll never lose that love. Really, you've never lost Fred's love. Fred watches over you every day. Fred is always here," Harry said, touching Molly's chest, "In your heart. In my heart, in George's and Bill's and Charlie's and Percy's and Ron's and Ginny's and Arthur's and Hermione's, and everyone who'd ever known Fred. Unless you lose all of that, you'll never lose Fred's love. All of those people will love this baby just the same, Molly. And unless you lose all of the people who love this baby, no matter what, you'll never lose that love. You've nothing to be afraid of, Molly. I'll be here for you, every step of the way," Harry said, pulling Molly close to him and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you," Molly mumbled through her tears.

"Molly, I love you, too. More than anything in this world," Harry replied quietly, holding Molly close.

"Harry?" Molly asked.

"What, love?" Harry replied, pulling away from Molly so he could look her in the eyes.

"Do you think it'll be a boy, or a girl?" Molly smiled.

"I have no idea. I can tell you one thing, though. Boy, girl, I'm just happy, and I can't wait for it to be here," Harry replied, pulling Molly to him for a kiss.

Molly still wasn't sure how she felt about having a baby, but she had no choice but to go on. She couldn't help but get excited every time she saw how Harry's eyes brightened when he talked about the baby, or how excited he got by the thought of having a baby in the house. Maybe she could get through this. After all, she'd be with Harry, and she'd be at home. One thing was certain – Molly couldn't imagine being away from home right now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry, dear," Molly whispered lightly.

"What is it?" Harry asked groggily as he opened his eyes and looked at Molly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, dear," Molly smiled, "I was just wondering if you could get me a glass of water?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back," Harry jumped up out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get Molly a glass of water. Molly sat up in bed and waited for Harry to return. "Here you are, love," Harry handed Molly the glass.

"Thank you," Molly said, taking a drink.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked.

"I feel fine. Just a little thirsty, that's all. I haven't been able to really fall asleep," Molly answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked, taking Molly's hand in his.

"No, dear. It's all right. I'm sure it's just anxiety or something of the sort. I'll be fine," Molly answered sweetly.

"How about a neck massage? I'm sure that could calm you down," Harry offered.

"You don't have to go through the trouble, dear. Just go back to bed," Molly replied.

"Molly, nothing for you is trouble. I won't be able to sleep, anyway. I'll be too worried about you. Come on, what do you say?"

"Well, all right, if you want to," Molly answered.

"All right," Harry replied, moving so that he was sitting behind Molly, "Just tilt your head forward and relax."

"All right," Molly laughed lightly. She felt herself relax as Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. His fingers worked deep into her shoulders, easing the tension built up in her muscles.

"How's that feel?" Harry asked lovingly.

"Great, actually," Molly answered.

"See. I told you it would help," Harry replied, continuing to massage Molly's neck.

"Yes, you did say that," Molly said, "I should have known you would've been right."

"And don't you forget it," Harry laughed.

"Not that you would ever let me," Molly joked. Harry moved his hands up Molly's neck and continued massaging deeply.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"Much," Molly answered, "Now, let me give you a massage,"

"No, Molly. Really," Harry quickly replied, blushing.

"I insist. It's only fair that I return the gesture," Molly said, turning around. She gently placed her lips on Harry's, enveloping him in a sweet kiss. She placed one hand on the bed next to Harry's hip, and the other on his cheek, as she began to explore his mouth with her tongue. She moved her hand from Harry's cheek down his chest, until she was met by his bottoms. She slowly slid her hand under the waistband, moving it down until she rubbed the length of Harry's manhood. She and Harry continued to explore each other's mouths with their tongues while Molly's hand ran up and down the length of Harry's manhood until it became quite hard. "Does that feel all right, dear?" Molly asked suggestively.

Harry rolled his head back, gasping for air as Molly continued to run her hand up and down his length. "It…Its not quite the massage I had in mind, but it…it does feel all right," Harry answered.

"I'm glad you think so," Molly smiled at Harry, "It just, it just doesn't seem right, though. I feel like I'm doing something all wrong."

"No, no, trust me, you're not," Harry quickly replied.

"I don't know," Molly said, pausing to kiss Harry, "It seems I might be able to do something differently." Molly kissed Harry again before he could speak, still working his length with her hand. She moved down, kissing his jaw bone lightly. She made his way to his neck, lightly kissing it before moving on to his chest. Molly gently kissed a trail between Harry's chest muscles, going all the way down to his belly button. She moved her hand away from his manhood, and began to slowly slide his bottoms down, allowing him to escape. She continued to trail kisses down, until she reached his hard shaft.

Slowly, she rose her head up. She looked up at Harry, who gazed at her in amazement. She smiled slightly at him, and then placed a very light kiss on the head of his manhood. Slowly, she slid her lips around it, capturing it in her mouth. She moved her head down slightly, careful not to move too quickly. Harry entered her mouth deeper, arching his back in ecstasy. Molly slid her mouth up and down Harry's manhood, each time capturing more and more, until finally, his entire length filled her mouth. She moved her tongue eagerly, massaging the pulsating vein that caught her attention. Molly moved slowly, capturing Harry's flavor inside her. She looked up at him and winked at him, and she began to move her mouth faster up and down the length of Harry's manhood. Harry moaned in delight with each motion Molly made, unable to control himself.

Molly slowed her pace, carefully speeding up and slowing down, making sure Harry enjoyed it. Harry, however, couldn't last any longer, and Molly knew it. She pulled her mouth away from Harry's manhood, and made her way back up to his mouth, capturing him in a long, sweet kiss. Her hand went back to his manhood, quickly moving up and down the shaft. Harry's breath quickened, and he found himself unable to wait any longer. Harry let loose in Molly's hand, his warm fluids escaping. He shuddered in delight as he met Molly in a long, passionate kiss.

"Well, do you feel better now?" Molly asked playfully.

"Molly, where did you? How did you? That was..." Harry sighed, unable to think of words to complete his sentence.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm not exactly sure what came over me. I've never done that before. Was I all right?" Molly asked shyly.

"You've never done that before?" Harry asked, surprised, "All right? All right, love? You were..amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, now I just know another way to please you," Molly said suggestively.

"Umm, Molly?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, dear?" Molly replied.

"Do you think if I …would that work the same way if it were me doing it to you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, I haven't thought about it, dear," Molly said, sitting up next to Harry, "But, I'd have to imagine it would work the same."

"Really?" Harry asked playfully.

"Yes," Molly giggled, knowing what Harry had in mind.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Harry said, turning to Molly and capturing her in a kiss. Harry wasted no time, though. Quickly, he reached for the bottom of Molly's shirt and lifted it over her head, exposing her large, smooth breasts. Harry's hands quickly roamed down to Molly's waist while his mouth explored Molly's breasts. Quickly, he began sliding down Molly's pants, and threw them to the floor.

Now, Molly lay on the bed, completely at Harry's will. Harry went back to Molly's mouth, and captured it in a long, sweet kiss. Slowly, he pulled away, his hands traveling down her body, paying close attention to every curve. Harry stopped as he met Molly's womanhood. He was unsure what to do next. He slowly placed a kiss on each of Molly's inner thighs. She moaned quietly in delight, and Harry continued. He slowly made his way up her right thigh, until he finally met her warm opening. He kissed it gently, making Molly quiver. Slowly, he used his tongue to enter Molly's warmth. Molly let out a gasp, and Harry looked up at her. Molly smiled, and Harry continued.

He slid his tongue up and down, capturing Molly's flavor in his mouth. Molly arched her back, forcing herself onto Harry. His tongue penetrated deeper, causing Molly to moan in delight. He made his way up to her tiny pink nub, and flicked it gently with his tongue. Slowly, he began to trace small circles. "Oh, God, Harry!" Molly exclaimed. She arched her back once more, as the pleasure began to build up inside her.

Harry decided to try something new. He decided to trace letters with his tongue, to see what excitement it might bring to Molly. He began with an I, and Molly moaned quietly. He continued with the rest of his letters, L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-M-O-L-L-Y-W-E-A, and Molly's breath quickened, and her moans turned into louder squeals of enjoyment. Harry knew Molly was close, so he finished his sentence with the final three letters, S-L-Y. Molly screamed in delight, and Harry placed one final kiss on her warm opening. He kissed a small trail all the way back up to her mouth, where her tongue met his is a fury of passion.

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed, "That was brilliant!"

"So, it worked, then?" Harry asked playfully.

"Oh, yes. It certainly worked," Molly smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

"Who would have thought," Harry began.

"I know," Molly interrupted.

"That was," Harry started.

"It certainly was," Molly interrupted once more.

"I love you, Molly," Harry said, staring lovingly into Molly's eyes.

"I love you, too, Harry," Molly replied as a big smile filled her face.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Molly Potter. And I can't wait for little Baby Potter to join the world," Harry said, smiling.

"It won't be long, Harry. Things between Arthur and I should work themselves out fairly easily, and the baby will be here in just nine months. You may not think it now, but you'll be surprised at how quickly those nine months go by," Molly laughed.

"I'm already getting nervous," Harry replied.

"You're going to be an amazing father, dear. I can tell already," Molly leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know it," Molly replied.

"Well, you already are an amazing mum," Harry said to Molly.

"I am, aren't I?" Molly joked.

"Yes, you are," Harry smiled, "Well, do you think you'll be able to get some sleep now?"

"I think I will. I'm certainly much more relaxed, that's for sure," Molly answered.

"Me too," Harry laughed, "Night, love," He said, giving Molly a kiss.

"Night, dear," Molly replied. She pulled up the covers and snuggled closely to Harry. Harry lay awake, waiting for Molly to fall asleep. He was worried about her, and didn't want to take any chances. He hoped things would work out for Molly. He hoped she would be able to work things out with Arthur without many troubles, and most of all, he hoped that she would be able to overcome her fear of having another baby. He wanted nothing more than to have a child with her, and now the reality had come to light, Harry was afraid that Molly wanted nothing less.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and are being borrowed for the purpose of this story._

"Morning, dear," Molly said as she walked out of the bathroom. Harry had just woken up, but Molly had already started her day. "How are you this morning?" she asked as she leaned down to give Harry a kiss.

"I'm fine," Harry said hesitantly, "You're in an awfully good mood this morning."

Molly smiled down at Harry, and then headed towards the closet. "Am I?" she asked.

"Well," Harry paused, "You just seem very cheerful."

"Why wouldn't I be cheerful, dear?" Molly turned around and asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that, you didn't seem this way yesterday. In fact, you seemed quite depressed yesterday," Harry replied.

"Yes, well," Molly said as she moved toward the bed and sat down next to Harry, "I don't know. Something's changed. I've realized how great things are going to be!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well," Molly said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, "I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me. We're going to have a baby, and we're going to get married. Things couldn't be better. Everything is just, just great!"

"Molly, are you all right?" Harry asked, worried by the sudden happiness that filled Molly.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, confused.

"It's just that, well, I can't believe how happy you seem. Yesterday you seemed so sad, like you didn't know if things were going to be so great," Harry said, looking deeply into Molly's eyes.

"Well, that was yesterday. It's a new day, Harry! We've got to live in the moment," Molly said, leaning in and giving Harry a kiss.

"You're sure you're all right?" Harry asked once more.

"Of course, dear," Molly answered, "Now, I'm going to go and make breakfast. You get cleaned up, and come down to the kitchen when you're finished."

"Okay," Harry said, confused. Molly walked out the door, and Harry sat on the bed, confused. Finally, he decided to get in the shower. As he was rinsing off, Harry realized what was wrong. He got out of the shower, and ran downstairs with just his towel wrapped around his waist. He found Molly over the stove, crying. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry, Molly. I didn't realize what day it is," Harry said. Molly broke from Harry's embrace and wiped the tears off her face.

"Harry," Molly spoke up quickly, "That was an awfully quick shower." Molly kept wiping her tears between words.

"Molly, it's okay. You don't have to,"

"Have to what?" Molly interrupted.

"It's okay to be sad and upset," Harry said, pulling Molly close to him once more. Molly let herself melt into Harry's hug, unable to speak or move. All she could do was cry into his shoulder. Harry held Molly close, running his hands through her hair. Molly finally found the strength to speak up.

"I can't believe it's been a year. It seems like just yesterday he was here. It's so hard," Molly sobbed, unable to control her emotions.

"I know, love. I know," Harry whispered to Molly.

"It's just been so hard, this past year. I think about Fred every day. I can't believe my little boy is gone. It isn't right, Harry!" Molly yelled through her tears.

"Oh, it's all right, love. I know Fred is in Heaven right now pulling pranks on Dumbledore and Sirius and Lupin and Tonks and Mad-Eye. They are probably all sitting around a table, making jokes at one another. Or maybe Fred is with Gideon and Fabian, telling them what a wonderful mum you are, and telling them about his brothers and sister," Harry tried to calm Molly, but she could only cry harder, thinking of Fred.

"He should still be here. He should still be alive," Molly spoke, still clinging tightly to Harry.

"I know, Molly," Harry replied, holding tightly to Molly.

"I want to go to his grave," Molly said quietly, "I want to go and see Fred."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, surprised by Molly's request.

"Yes! I want to go to his grave!" Molly exclaimed, loosening her grip on Harry, and wiping tears from her eyes.

"O-Okay," Harry answered, "I'll go get dressed, and then we'll leave. You'll be all right while I'm getting dressed?"

"I-I'll be fine," Molly answered, trying hard not to cry again.

"Okay, I'll be back in two minutes," Harry replied, and he walked up the stairs to get dressed. Molly stood in the kitchen, her back leaning against the wall, just thinking about Fred, and how much she missed him. Harry came back down and walked over to Molly. He slowly rested one hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ready, Molly?" Harry asked, not wanting to take her to do something she wasn't ready for.

"Yes, Harry. I need to do this. I need to go to his grave. I need to see him," Molly answered sadly, taking hold of Harry's hand.

Harry gave Molly a sad smile. "Okay, dear," Harry spoke, looking over to Molly, "Ready?" Molly looked over to Harry and nodded. Harry gripped Molly's hand tightly in his, and apparated Molly and himself to Hogwarts, where Fred had been laid to rest with his fellow witches and wizards who had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts. When they arrived, Harry looked at Molly, and took her arm in his. Molly let out a sigh.

"Well," Molly managed to speak. The Hogwarts grounds were sad and cold. A bird could be faintly heard chirping in the air behind them.

"It's all right, Molly," Harry said, kissing Molly on the cheek. Molly nodded and the two of them began to walk towards the graves. One by one they passed familiar names; Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey, even Vincent Crabbe. They passed the graves of several students and adults that had died during the Battle, looking at each name as they passed by. Molly glanced up, and saw a figure standing above a grave, looking down sadly. She and Harry approached the grave slowly, only to realize that it was Fred's, and that Arthur was standing there.

"Hello," Arthur quietly spoke.

"Hello," Harry replied.

"Hi, Arthur," Molly said, looking down at Fred's grave.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Arthur asked, looking over to Molly.

"Yea," Molly quietly answered, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Harry, how are you?" Arthur asked, trying to make quite conversation.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?" Harry replied.

"I've been better," Arthur answered sadly.

"He was a good man," Harry said, looking down to Fred's grave, gripping Molly's hand tightly in his.

"He was," Arthur agreed.

"I, uh, I think I'm going to go pay my respects to some others while we're here. I'll give you two some time," Harry spoke. He kissed Molly on the cheek, and walked away.

"How are you, Molly?" Arthur asked, looking over to her.

"I'm all right," Molly answered, wiping a tear from her cheek. She looked over to Arthur, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he answered. He let out a heavy sigh, "Can you believe it's been a year?"

Molly shook her head, "No. I can't. It seems like it was yesterday that he and George opened that shop. Now," Molly stopped, unable to finish her sentence. Tears quickly fell from her face, and she slowly began to sob. Arthur moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Molly," Arthur spoke softly.

"I know," Molly replied sweetly, still staring at Fred's grave.

"Fred, I can't tell you how much I miss you. I can't find the words to describe it," Arthur spoke, fighting back tears, "You were a great man. Sometimes you caused some trouble, but it was nothing your mother and I couldn't handle. What we wouldn't do for some, now. I love you, Fred," Arthur said, tears running down his face. Molly looked over at Arthur and smiled, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Fred, it's Mum," Molly quietly spoke, "I, I know you're probably thinking, 'Wow, Mum finally knew it was me this time, and not George,' but, I always knew which twin was you, dear. Oh, Fred," Molly's voice grew shaky, "I miss you so much. Every day I wake up, and I wonder when my little boy is coming home. I can't begin to tell you how much I think about you. I love you so much. You left us far too soon, Freddie. Mummy's little boy, gone," Molly was unable to finish. She was sobbing uncontrollably into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur held her close as they both looked down at Fred's grave, staring at the name and date. It read:

Fred Weasley

1 April, 1978 – 2 May, 1998

Son, Brother, Best Friend

"I'm pregnant, Arthur," Molly spoke out, breaking the silence that had formed between them after several long moments.

"What?" Arthur asked, shocked.

"I'm pregnant. I just wanted you to know before you heard it from someone else," Molly answered nervously, "You hear that, Freddie, dear? You're going to have another little brother or sister?" Molly laughed.

"Molly, that's wonderful," Arthur said, still holding onto Molly as her head was still nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Really, Arthur?" Molly asked, unsure of the sincerity of his comment.

"Yes, Molly, really. I think it's fantastic," Arthur said, smiling at Molly.

"Thank you," Molly said, quietly.

"Remember when Fred and George stole the flying car?" Arthur laughed.

"How could I forget? I was worried sick!" Molly replied, "And do you remember when they wreaked havoc while Umbridge was taking over Hogwarts?"

"Ahh, yes. I do recall receiving a few owls about them that year," Arthur smiled, "And remember when they first opened the shop?"

"I do remember," Molly smiled sadly, "Remember when we brought them home from St. Mungo's, wrapped in their tiny little blankets? Fred's had an 'F' on it, of course."

"Back when we couldn't tell them apart?" Arthur laughed.

"I don't think I ever really mastered that one," Molly replied, wiping a small tear from her cheek.

"Oh, nonsense," Arthur said, "You were, and are, a great mother. They always knew you were just joking when you messed up their names." Molly looks curiously at Arthur.

"But Arthur," she said, "Most of the time I wasn't joking."

"Yes, well," Arthur paused, "They don't need to know that." Molly and Arthur stood together, looking down on their son. Harry walked up to them slowly, not sure what to say.

"Come here, Harry," Molly said, motioning for him to come over to her. She removed herself from Arthur's arm, and took Harry's hand firmly in her left hand, while Arthur's was settled in her right.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Arthur said to Harry.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, confused by what Arthur had said.

"I hear you're going to be a father. Congratulations," Arthur replied, smiling at Harry. Harry glanced over at Molly, surprised that she had told Arthur. She smiled at him, feeling a lit guilty.

"I figured I should be the one to tell him before he found out from someone else," Molly said, smiling up at Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, "Thank you, Arthur. It really means a lot."

"Ahh, don't mention it," Arthur replied. The three of them stood together, staring at Fred's grave a few moments more.

"Do you think he's up there watching us?" Molly asked quietly.

"Of course he is, Molly," Harry said softly.

"He's probably cracking jokes with your brothers right about now," Arthur replied. Molly laughed, knowing that it was probably true.

"I suppose you're right. Once the jokester, always the jokester," Molly said, smiling, "I miss you, Fred,"

"I miss you, too, son," Arthur agreed.

"Miss you, Fred," Harry added, "Thank you for putting up a fight."

"I think it's time we should get home, Harry," Molly said, wiping another tear from her eye.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Molly replied.

"Well, goodbye, Harry," Arthur said, reaching out his hand and shaking Harry's firmly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Goodbye, Molly," Arthur said, offering his hand to Molly. Molly looked at Arthur, and captured him in a hug.

"Goodbye, Arthur," She said quietly. Molly backed away, and she looked at Arthur, and then to Harry.

"Goodbye, Fred," They said together.

"Congratulations, you two," Arthur said to Molly and Harry as they began to walk away.

"Thank you, Arthur," Molly turned around and said before heading in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly with a smile. He took Molly's hand in his, and apparated back to the Burrow. It has been a tough day for both of them, and they both needed to get some rest.


End file.
